You're Mine
by jiyuuchie
Summary: She was just a masterpiece trying to master peace...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So I have been working on this story for a while now. Maybe for a bout a few months. It's pretty long but I do hope you guys enjoy it.

Also, I am loving the fact that people still like and following "Waiting for you to love Me" I lost most ofnthe chapter when I had to reset my phone, so I am still working on those. Don't give up hope!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Bleach or any songs listed in this fanfiction. I only own this story and any Original characters.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Hey…**

**4:48 a.m**

That's what it read on the radio. 'Rochelle Jordan – How to Feel' played softly throughout the speakers of her car. Blessing her ears with the melody. Fortunately for her, the summer season and this time of day proved to have its magical moments. For instance the sun slowly ascending across the horizons bringing with it the brightness of the new day and at the same time a leisure pace of sweeping away yesterday waning moon at the opposite side. The stars would be replaced with the clouds and reflection of the sea as well as today's problems. The low humidity changes to scorching, muggy, irritable weather. However this was her favorite time of the day. When both medallions of night and day see each other for a time like bitter rivals or longing lovers that could never embrace one another. And the world a quiet audience to such a common but unique spectacle. At least quiet at this specific beach.

Zephyr, just like the gentle air, let the wind caress her oval face. Cruising down the long strip. Hanging her head out the window, looking to the many shimmering stars that compared to her own shimmering chocolate eyes, driving rather dangerously when swerving in and out the empty lanes since it was just her, then open bottle of gin, and the company of mother nature. The nights gentle breeze moving the smoothing waves across the subtly changing sands. She brought her head back into the car, reflecting what the day before brought her. This was always her thinking place. Pondering on trivial things, and sadly; trivial people.

A trivial person to be exact.

Bittersweet it was to be here. Her thoughts now picking up the pace and running miles per second. Exhaling through her nose rather loudly, she looked to the starry part of the sky again. As if both days were split down the middle of the sky, capturing the physical sight of future, present, and past. Closing her eyes as she inhaled then exhaled calmly. Zephyr looked to her cell phone that never turned off when she place it on the passenger seat, reading the text he sent her that she was going to reply, but failed to do so.

Are you free tonight?

The fucking audacity of him.

She saw this coming. After the day before she should've knew better than to open the message. He would get a sign that she received and read it but never replied and he wouldn't be bothered by it even if she wanted him too. For she knew that he would be sitting outside her apartment ready to journey the measly stair case leading up to her doorway regardless if she answered 'no' or not. And she would be weak against him standing there looking like everything she needed tonight. Never understanding such a relationship, or whatever they had going on. Only relishing in the temporary lust that encircled her when he hungrily gazed at her.

It was too late anyway.

He would move on to his 'other women' being that she never replied back to him and of course she would feel a certain way towards that fact. Never being the one to share anything when she was younger, now look at her. Sharing a man with other women. "This isnt right." She spoke to herself. Slightly smirking at the epiphany because she would still pick up his phone call. She would still answer his text as much as she hated it. "How the hell did I even fall into this!?"

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, quite frustrated with herself. Who was she kidding? Who was she trying to convince in the end? It was painfully obvious she was looking for something and ended up settling for the first thing that came close to what she wanted instead of what she needed. A temporary fix turned to something permanent.

Her heart didn't break to the evidence of not being a priority to someone.

To him.

But it broke for herself. She know she deserve better than what she was getting. Its just, she didn't really care to do anything about it. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. Biting her bottom lip and resting her elbow on her door as she ran her fingers through her bright white hair on the verge of tears. The wind blowing her long tresses everywhere but in her face. She came to the end of the road. The riprap leading up to the lighthouse on a small island standing before her as if it was calling for her feet to trek on it.

Lonely.

Quiet.

Calling for her company.

Just the way she liked it at times. But this time she craved company. Something she hated to admit. With that thought in mind. Slowly she got out. Her sore bare feet from the grey stilettoes, touching the cool concrete, comforting on the flat surface. A gust of crisp wind gently pushing her to the direction of the path of rocks where she obeyed the hush whispers. Slowly she walked cautiously on the path, staring out into the vast ocean as if a answer for her situation is there. Waiting and longing for one.

°•○●○•°

Of course back then she would have taken the summer weather over this depressing thunderstorm. It rained for a week straight.

Looking out the large floor-to-ceiling french window, she sighed as the view of downtown Karakura still look rather depressing. It was too bad that she had to travel out there. Rain wasn't so bad. However the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening was what she didn't like to be in.

'Gotta get this money.' The thought had her treking on the borderline of did she actually need this job? Or not. Then she looked behind her over the studio apartment and it was apparent that in order to keep this lofty space of hers, then she would need the funds to do that. Zephyr sighed once more. Not like she couldn't stop, being that she was too frustrated. One: it was still raining and two: she just wanted to sleep on this 'fine' Friday evening.

She walked to the bathroom, thankful that she didn't start the process of pressing her platinum curly locks. Looking to the full figured mirror and checking herself out. Turning to look at her rather plump backside to her wide hips. She even fondled her own breast to determine if she should wear a bra with the mini dress for tonight. Zephyr figured that it would throw her whole assemble off and decided against adding the support. Shaking her head as a deciding factor of a 'no', she also loosened the band from releasing her shimmering curly mane.

"Girl you look good. Stop it already." reassuring herself as she placed a side part in her hair. Bending down to flipping her starlight locks as it fell to her waist. Just for safe measure she grabbed coco butter and rubbed it against her buttery brown skin. Golden complexion springing to life just as her confidence did.

It was said that gold and silver never looked good together, and she often got teased for her hair color when younger. However her older sister also protected her and put a stop to any of the nonsense.

Fixing the mini dress that clung to her hourglass figure. Ironing out any wrinkles across the silk material, and untwisting the spaghetti strap that made a 'X' pattern on her bare back to the top of what her mother blessed her with, q rather plump and high backside. She once again flexed. Twisting and turning, looking all over her frame before deciding for the final time that she looked great.

Though she had to look into YouTube on how to even do her makeup she just went with a matte burgundy lip paint. Eyelashes were already thick enough to making it look like a natural eye liner and long enough so she didn't need any extensions for her cat shaped eyes though she did accessorize her features with small amount of glitter.

Finally as she grabbed a pair of diamond studded earrings that complimented not only her face but the maroon silky dress that embraced her frame, as well as the black choker with a small drop of a diamond placed right between her collar. "All this just for some photos Ze?" she snickered to herself. Who knew, she might meet her husband tonight.

Sighing again as she meditated, contemplating how different this night might be for her, until her phone rung stating that her uber driver arrived. She grabbed her camera and small purse with a small leather jacket. Though it was summer, it did get a little chilly as it should when it rained.

°•○●○•°

The alley way of Blues.

Standing at the beginning of the alley, her expression stuck in confusion and fascination. Both emotions running at a equal level as she didn't believe the club would truly be in a alley. A deserted one at that. The entrance between two large brick buildings. A stair case on both of them leading up to the top floor that tired her out just from looking.

Clothing lines riddled the space in between them.

"Got to be kidding me."

Thankful that the rain stopped a few minutes ago, she pulled her cellphone out confirming if this was the right location, or someone was just pulling her leg. Zephyr was desperate enough to accept this job offer and yet someone had the audacity to joke her out of money she didn't have.

Deeply she exhaled. Rubbing the bridge of her nose. Metaphorically she felt a aneurism forming; stress piling on top when she once again looked at the address he sent her.

Slowly she paced the curb, deciding if she should call another uber and waste another twenty dollars that she couldn't afford to spend, until she heard voices coming towards her.

A man and a woman, in a slow stride talked amongst themselves. Classically dressed as if in the 'jazz' era. The woman after expressing a smile to who seemed like her mate, also expressed a smile to Zephyr. The man tipping his paperboy hat to her. She, acknowledging them with a simple smile and head nod, continue to watch them walk down the alleyway once they turned the corner. The woman heels clicking and echoing off the walls incorporating with the sporadic raindrops falling off the metal stairs of the fire escape just above the doorway they stood in front of.

With scrutiny, Zephyr pacing came to a slow halt, seeing why they stopped in the middle of the alleyway. A few minutes later a door swung open.

Following the couple. Zephyr also walked down the alleyway. Stopping just at the metal door. "Hopefully this is it." She sighed. No quicker than attempting to knock, she was met with a pair of yellow eyes staring at her through the door viewer. Awkward as it may seem especially now that it took a couple of seconds for the situation to change. Zephyr fixed her mouth to speak before whoever stood on the other side of the door rudely shut it. She heard the perpetrator fiddling with the few locks and a chain dangled. Meeting the rather large man who belonged to the pair of yellow eyes. His golden hair combed back and fell on his broad thick shoulders. He was rather handsome but of course he was a man of few words given the job he had. She assumed his nose wrinkled heavily with annoyance at the repetitive job of unlocking all of those deadbolts and chains, to checking anyone who wanted to gain entrance. And from the look of the cars parker on the street, there was just enough people. His deep baritone quacked the earth underneath her feet. "Its kind of chilly out there…"

Stammering, she cleared her throat hesitant to lighten the situation. "Was that a welcome?" 'Or was he just someone who love pointing out the obvious?' Her orbs searched the bouncers face for any confirmation before he moved to the side allowing her entry. Due to the lack of clothes he decided it would be a waste in searching her person, besides he was pretty confident in his own abilities at stopping anything from going on. Despite his ensemble and looks, underneath the hard exterior, he was a gentleman at best.

Zephyr heard the song 'Pills and Automobiles' to the lounge down the hallway. She then looked back to the giant who slammed the seemingly heavy door shut, causing her to flinch just a little. "This is the alleycats bar right?"

He smirked. "No, this is the Alleycats bar…."

"Thanks…smartass." She murmured turning on her black heels, strutting down the hallway like a catwalk readying her camera for tonight photos.

The lounge was rather spacious. The bar was a few feet across. The dance floor lingering with most of the customers in between the two. To the left was the sitting areas where some straggled. To the right, was the stage and where he was standing dressed in all black, next to the booth where the DJ bobbed to the music playing along. He was gazing over the ocean of hands that were in the air, looking for anyone who challenged his might.

Zephyr lifted the camera to her eye, targeting him. His bright blue hair hung over his face, his piercing blue eyes hard to read, his arms folded across his chest covering the white bold letters reading 'Security'.

"Grimmjow…" she spoke, snapping his picture.

Almost on cue, he slowly turned his head looking right into the lens. A smirk pulling on the left side of his face with his arms leisurely coming undone. He hopped from the stage, moving through the crowd as his essence commanding anyone in front of him to move out of his way just to get to her.

Now standing before Zephyr. He heard her sigh as she looked down at her device.

"I'm here on business." Zephyr spoke not once looking to him.

He scoffed. "So I can't say hi?"

"Your "hi's" usually come with you wanting to get in my panties." Cocking her head to the side.

Grimmjow chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest again. Following her head movement with that devilishly handsome grin that won her over in the first place. "Ze….we're deeper than that. We got history babe. I know for a fact you're not wearing any." He stepped closer to her. She just reached his shoulder in height due to her black heels so the trip to reach her full lips didn't take long.

Only skin touching was his lips on hers. He still kept his arms crossed and Zephyr kept hers to herself not wanting to cause a scene. A limitation for the both of them. She moaned a little as he gently nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.

Grimmjow pulled back slightly, his nose touching hers with a smile on his face. "Still got you."

Using her thumb, she wiped off the small amount of saliva off the corner of her lip, looking up at him. Thankful that the lipstick she brought didn't come off so easily or stained her teeth, a hot smile on her face. "That's a blessing and a curse on your part."

"Mmm." He growled. "Your place or mine."

Permitting him with a smile, she looked around the packed club. "Give me a chance to replace you first."

"What?...You're serious?" he shouted for her as she walked away. Licking his lips as his eyes traveled down to her peach bottom and wide hips switching away. She was daring him, and this is exactly what he came out for tonight.

°•○●○•°

The party seemed to be packed to capacity. Holding her camera close to her chest, Zephyr looked around for the next attractive person to grace her with a club photo. Sadly it started to get too packed. Sighing to herself, she shook her head, remembering the conversation she had with the club owner, her sister, that she probably wouldn't get as many willing participants but of course she would brush it off and tell her to do what she paid her for. So here she is, wondering if she really needed this.

"I do." Was the answer to herself. She drunk back the small amount of liquor she was babysitting at first, placing the small glass on the hardwood top after a loud exhale from the deep burn in her throat. Shaking her head from the feeling, she gathered herself, preparing to make her rounds of the packed club again.

Finishing up the photos of a group of girls posing in their revealing outfits, Zephyr handed them each her business cards detailing the website in which they can collect their photos. Sighing when the moment to strive for a few shots before she made her exit grew immense. She hated the party scene and was mostly used for her skills in taking photos for weddings and things of that sort. Not this obscene act. But of course she owed the club owner a favor.

As her strut to the bar came to an end, and the bar tender on cue handed her three shots, she threw them each back. She knew Grimmjow was doing his job while keeping a close eye on her which meant that she couldn't really replace him. Not that she couldn't find a suitor, but the fact that no man would stand against him was the problem. The man was intimidating, gorgeous, sexy, alpha, and rough. From the looks of all the men here, not one would even stand a chance. The thought soon changed, focusing on the rushed and burned feeling she felt in her throat when she chugged back another shot from the revelation.

Though it shouldn't have came to a surprise to her, everyone knew that she was off limits from the many times he kicked a few gentle men out after she finished taking their pictures. One random guy she might've considered, well dressed and put together amongst the group of his friends so he asked her for a solo picture of just him. Matters turned for the worst in the after math. All it took was him being in close proximity of her. He sealed his fate when he wrapped his arm around Zephyr bare shoulders, coaxing her to the bar for a drink and further conversations. He was yanked by his collar after talking big game to her and disappeared in the crowd. Out of all the times she wanted to shout at Grimmjow for not minding his own business, she actually chuckled to herself for how fast he responded. All she saw was the man fumbling through the hall and Grimmjow pushing him to the exit. Friends of the guy were no where in tow and in fact already seduced by some of the half naked girls that walked around.

"Lord please be a fence." She spoke to herself looking through her camera at the bar seeing the many faces of random 'beautiful' people.

"So anyone else you plan on having kicked out?"

'Speaking of the handsome devil.' Laughing, she turned to look at him as she felt the fresh air and fresh cologne he brought with him as he leant his back against the bar next to her. "Can you actually do that?"

"What? Kick someone out for harassing my woman? Of course."

Rolling her eyes. "I am not your woman. You never asked me to be exclusively yours. Beside monogamy is not your forte."

"Just say the word babe. I'll propose to you right here right now."

"I would believe you but something in me just cant."

He laughed. "A place I know intimately."

Shaking her head. "You are such a damn perv."

Finally the music slowed down to a lovely tune that heightened the tension between the two.

"And you're not?" he scoffed. Each second sliding closer to the point his hot large hand rested on her thigh.

"Fuck you, I'm no such thing."

"Hah, wasn't it you who snatched my belt off maybe a week ago?"

"Sorry hun. You got me mixed up with one of your groupies."

"Need I remind you of the video?"

"Again, you have me mixed with some other broad you keep around."

Grimmjow mouth tipped to the side almost offended. "You're the only woman for me."

Rolling her eyes so hard that she thought she caught a headache, Zephyr took another shot glass to the face. "Stop with the bullshit please?"

"Stop talking about the fact that I for certain was gripping silver hair in my hands when you went down on me? Or you calling me a misogynistic asshole?"

"One, you prick, I was drunk and did it out of love. And two, I wouldve never done it since you cheated…well I cant even say cheat, but your girlfriends love calling my phone private. This problem didn't start until we were seen in public and one of them approached us."

"I told you…" Grimmjow moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His face close to hers as she looked up at him. "she was old news. Long before me and you."

She felt herself feeling angry towards him. With the revelation that he still was telling her lies despite her seeing the plethora of text from different numbers detailing how much he was missed and about his escapades in the sexual department exceeded their expectations. In a way, Zephyr was hurt, which softened her face. "Tell me how they got my number then?"

Grimmjow looking all over her mien took notice. "Ze believe me."

"I did before and look where that got me." Quickly she looked down to his hand before taking the shot glass to her lips.

"I'm being serious. You know my feelings for you. So this playing hard to get shit isnt working out."

She looked at him displeased. "Im not playing hard to get at all. I just need to get rid of this attachment to you."

He touched her chin, his thumb caressing her skin as he guided her to look up at him. "How is that working so far?"

Her chocolate spheres filled with his features. He was so good looking and she felt herself melting in him. Every adventure from the hint of admiration he showed her, to the multiple times they explored each other in the bedroom. Was this all she would settle for? Her lip subtly quakes. She felt light headed and didn't know whether it was the shots or Grimmjow existence filling her with a certain pressure throughout her being. Whatever it was, she needed to get away from him now and fast.

"Grimmjow…" Zephyr sighed. Almost mesmerize by his attendance like the first time she met him. Then, a bittersweet savior interrupted the enchantment he placed on her.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck? Again?"

Zephyr slowly turned her head, viewing who came attached to the seemingly annoying, scratchy, high pitched, voice.

Standing at least 5 feet and nothing else, wearing a pair of black riding boots, turquoise leggings with a cropped black halter top and hair in a high bun, stood one of the women he probably seduced. She was beautiful.

Still caressing Zephyr chin, sapphire eyes never left off of her even if he was inches away from his lips touching her smooth butterscotch skin. "Do I know you?" he spoke as he slowly turned Zephyr head back to him and away from the random woman.

"W—What!?" she stammered, off guard, unprepared, and somewhat hurt. Denoting to Zephyr that she thought she was something to him in which Zephyr couldn't help but empathized with the unfamiliar beauty.

'Sadly, I feel your pain sis.'

The woman stood in her embarrassment. Her milky white cheeks started to turn red. Stuck between the thought of berating him and Zephyr. Grey eyes looked between them as she thought they were in love the way they both looked at each other. "You bastard!" she shouted with tears welling at her eyes as she stormed off throwing her drink to the ground near his heavy boots. Seconds later two females ran behind her to console their heart shattered friend.

Zephyr looking into his eyes could only feel that pain again. "See what I mean."

"Old news Ze."

"No…no." conflicted, she shook her chin free from his gentle touch, turning back into the bar. "you are so toxic for me. I need to get away from you." Catching her by surprise, Grimmjow yanked her chin back to stare at him. He, leant in close to place his lips on her before she turned to hop off her bar stool. She needed to get away. "I'm done here. Later!"

She walked away from him with the little triumph she felt now that she didn't give into him. However he hugged her from behind before she was too far from him, pulling her back into his embrace, planting his huge hand right on her soft stomach. Slowly he started dancing with her when another slow song played, her favorite song. She couldn't help but think he possibly planned this out, hoping she would reciprocate his movements. He knew just what to do and it killed her emotionally. It was inevitable. Being that he knew music would unwind her, so if he couldn't verbally communicate with her, it would be physical which work in his favor either way.

Quickly she turned around, putting her finger on his lips mushing him so he didn't think it was a kiss. "I'm done Grimmjow."

He grinned against her finger. "So you think."

"I'm serious."

"You and I both know you don't want me gone. But I'll go along with this stupid chase."

By this time, she just wanted to be done. He had a way of ruining the moment and by that fact alone she wanted to be rid of him. He was bad for her and she knew just as much as him, but the fact that he knew it and played on her feelings, it was hard hearing it from his lips. Placing both of her hands on his chest, she attempted to push away from him until he wrapped a arm around her and his other gripping her bottom, pulling her close. "Okay, you're right and I need to go."

His grip tightened and she yelped when he squeezed her hard, fighting him off at this point. "Grimm, I'm let me go now!"

He grinned. "I will never let you go."

Before she had a chance to strike him another voice called to them, deep and husky. "Dammit cant you ever do your job instead of preying on women?"

Grimmjow kept his eyes on Zephyr, his lecherous grin morphing into a expresssion of annoyance. He knew that voice all too well. "Mind your business berry."

"The problem with that is, it's my job tonight to be in everyone's business. Including yours."

"Berry?" Zephyr looked around Grimmjow. Not once has she ever see him serious despite the many of times she yelled, cursed, and even hit at him, but this 'berry' man seem to have a effect on him that she didn't despite the year of knowing him. She caught the gaze of ember orbs that stared down the back of the man holding her close to his person still. He was wearing a cap with the lid to the front. She studied his face whenever the dance light would travel over him. He was wearing the same security shirt. His shoulders broad and from his arms she could tell he worked out a fair amount of time and a tattoo of what appeared to be a chain wrapping from his hand all the way up to his shoulder. Even with the subtly, he looked gorgeous under it. Though Grimmjow was slightly bigger in mass, they both seemed to have the same build. 'Damn.' She thought to herself.

Grimmjow looked to the back of him. "Lovers quarrel. So back the fuck off."

Slowly he blinked from Grimmjow to look directly at her causing a chill to travel up her spine. "Is this bastard bothering you?"

Stammering, she cleared her throat struggling to move out of Grimmjows vice hold but he wasn't letting uo. "Yes….yes he is."

He then looked to Grimmjow, his head slowly angling to the side with his eyebrow raising. A smug grin as if he was waiting for Grimmjow to respond.

Still keeping his back to the random man, Grimmjow looked to Zephyr with a touch of disappointment, then released her, walking off without another word. In a way she thought of running after him as she watched the back of him disappear. Its frightening how much of a hold he had on her.

"Sorry about that Ms?"

Zephyr jumped out of thought. Turning too quick and making the mistake that she saw a flash of orange light touching his head and coming to the conclusion that the light lingered. 'Wait, that's his hair?'

He ran his fingers through his bright orange hair so that it fell on his shoulders. Complementing his tan skin. His bang fell between his eyes, where she met his gaze. He cleared his throat when she didn't answer and felt her leer was longer than usual.

"Oh um sorry." She spluttered. "Zephyr. But please..call me Ze."

"Starlight." He spoke looking at her. She was somewhat confused by what he said until he pointed out her hair color. "it remind me of starlight." Taking off the fingerless gloves he extended his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Looking from his face, down to his hand, Zephyr reluctantly took his hand in hers. "Pleasure to meet you though I had everything covered."

He laughed. "I don't doubt you one bit. But not to pry, I saw evey guy that tried to get your attention pushed out by that brute."

She kept his stare, coasting the charming wave that he was distributing. "And? Are you implying something?"

After a short laugh, he smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

Smirking herself, she bit the corner of her lip. A bit of shyness crept over her cheeks. "I'm not a big hint taker hun."

"Well to be honest. He pisses me off. So seeing him prey on yet another woman such as yourself, I had to…well I wanted to step in." he corrected.

"Ah I see. So I would have been the excuse in case something happened between you two, say a fight?"

"Heh. In a sense."

"Well in any case. Thanks for saving me superman." Permitting him with a genuine smile. "Anyway I gotta make another round. Then I'm outta here." She didn't realize that during the exchange of words in this convo, the whole time she was still holding on to his hand. Staring.

Ichigo himself noticed it but said nothing. It was but another moment he got to look at her. The luscious silver locks that dangled down from her scalp to her hips. Her hour glass figure. Her septum was pierced with a small silver ring with a diamond placed right on her philtrum. His eyes traveled to her full lips that spread to a smile of pearly white. She only had one dimple in her right cheek which she did a terrible job at trying to hide such a cute feat by ducking her head once in a while but Ichigo caught it. "Hmph." still smirking to her. "I would be needing my hand back though."

"Huh? Oh! Oh my, sorry about that." Quickly she released him, silently admonishing herself.

He laughed placing the fingerless gloves back on. "I didn't mind touching a piece of heaven for a minute."

Her words caught in her throat at his comment. Giggling for a second like a school girl before she cleared her throat. "I er…guess I'll catch you around some other time."

He placed the black baseball cap on. "Maybe, maybe not."

He walked past her, feeling his finger tips glide over her elbow to excuse himself, taking a moment, as if time slowed in their favor, to look at each other closely until he turned his head to walk ahead. Catching a whiff of his refreshing cologne and the warmth he emitted. He smelled like he just came out the shower. And did her thoughts explore else where about him in the shower! She watched as he slowly walked delicately and subtly through the crowd. Random women touching on his chest and he gave them none of his attention. Ignoring them as if they weren't there to begin with. Quickly lifting her camera up, she zoomed in on his side profile, his face serious but gentle. She took his photo. Looking to the camera screen as it was taking its sweet time to load. Out of all the people around him, he stood out from all of it. "Beautiful people..."

°•○●○•°

Before last call was announced. Zephyr was already on her way out the door. Tonight was a success. She was paid, had free drinks, and despite the attention, Grimmjow actually backed off. In fact, he disappeared for the remainder of the night. She looked to her phone only to see that she had a few text messages from the bastard but it was all to the notion that he was tearing her apart when this was over.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Over the whole debacle of him. He was the reason that she didn't get a quick fix of forgetting him because any potential mate who did muster up the courage in speaking to her, was thrown out. Then, it happened. Perhaps a blessing in disguise or not. When she nodded to the Bouncer sitting at the door from earlier, waiting with the door open for her now, she crossed the threshold to see the back of the 'berry boy' Ichigo. He was speaking with two other guys. A red head casually dressed, and another giant of a man with bangs veiling his face. She also remembered taking their picture as well but berry boy was no where around until after the fact. Ichigo had his back to her so he couldn't see the small mishap that tripped her up when the flooring transitioned from marble to rocky concrete. However she did catch the subtle eye hidden behind curly bangs which initially caused Ichigo to look from his friend to turn and look behind him. Catching her looking right at him.

Such a small moment that lead to something it shouldn't have. Zephyr started to try to cover her tracks. Reaching for her phone to look at anything that would take her attention off Ichigo. Even going so far to smile at nothing particular at her phone.

Zephyr could feel his eyes on her. She proceeded walking past the trio. Everything was going according to how she wanted it to be, he called for her but she didn't notice until she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, knocking her down.

' . .Ze…'

"Oi. Watch where the hell you're going!" a deep voice rumbled through the alley.

"Who the hell stand in the middle of the Alley anyway. Get the fuck out the w—" she suddenly stopped her onslaught of words, staring at the towering figure that she bumped into. He was a bald monster of a man with a long ponytail in the back. He had to weight a tonne of pure muscles and she swore he could touch the full moon shining behind him if he wanted to. He turned around, amazing her at the fact that he didn't come with his own gravity field.

"Leave it alone Yammy. It was a accident." She heard from behind her as footstep came closer. The giant man grunted, turning back to finish off the last of his cigarette before walking off. Zephyr looked behind her, coming full face into Ichigo kneeling down beside her. "You okay starlight?"

"I think so." She attempted to stand only for a heightened pain to come from her ankle, making her give out and fall shortly back on her rump. "Shit!" she exclaimed, attempting to rub the pain away only to flinch when she touched it.

"You're no good." He chuckled, reaching underneath her legs as he wrapped his other arm around her back. Ichigo lifted her without any exertion. Like she was just a feather floating to the wind.

'Is this a sign God? Am I to be that feather and he the wind to carry me back to his place?' She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him. He was talking to Yammy standing at the beginning of the alley but everything was obsolete as she continued to stare at him, completely mesmerized. So betwixt in him that speech became muffled noises in her ear drums.

Ichigo was looking at her, asking her something but she couldn't quite make it out due to the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. She was dazed beyond belief.

"Ze?" he questioned when she came around. "Where did you park?"

"I want to ride….I mean…I didn't drive." She quickly corrected.

She heard a laugh from the red head so she knew it was already out in the open for what she was truly thinking, however, Ichigo put it in perspective that he was dense to her initiation and played the invitation no matter. "Bummer." He spoke looking behind him. "you guys go on without me. I'll drop her off and meet you there."

'Wait….where?' she thought to herself.

The red head groaned, face palming himself as he sucked his teeth. "You always say some shit like that and never show up….come on Sado, we'll 'wait up' for the prick."

The taller gentleman nodded. Walking away with the red head after they both tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"That look like a nasty gash on your knee."

Turning back to face him, Zephyr looked from him to join in on assessing the mark on her knee. "Nothing like peroxide or rubbing alcohol cant fix." She chuckled.

"Eh, I could fix you up." He lifted her legs closer for him.

Feeling like just a human weightless doll, Zephyrs blinked awkwardly as her grip around his neck tightened.

"Don't worry. I wont let you fall…again." He slowly walked with her bridal style down the alley back to where scattered cars were parked. Saying his farewell to the bouncer, whose name she caught, Komamura as he pulled in the rails in front of the club locking up.

"You really don't have to do this." Zephyr spoke, breaking the mild silence. "I can call a uber or something."

"Its no biggie. It actually gave me a excuse to cancel going to the after party tonight."

"Oh I see, I cant help but think we're even now."

He looked to her with eyes the color of flames. Maybe she was wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I saved you."

"Actually, I still didn't take care of your injury. So technically in motion still."

Surprised, Zephyr stared at him for a moment. "You were serious about taking care of me huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo scoffed.

Angling her head to the side. "Because we don't really know each other."

"I see your face. That's all I need to know to help someone. Could you stand for a moment?" gently he placed her on the ground as he unlocked his car. "Lean on your good foot silly." He reprimanded, when she hissed in pain.

"Got ya." She spoke through the pain. A sarcastic thumbs up as he opened the car door.

He helped her hop, to sit in the passenger seat. He knelt in front of her, his hands were smooth when he eased her high heels off her foot. "Pretty. Even with the swollen ankle."

"My shoes?" she asked nervously.

He laughed within himself. "Your feet."

"Oh er, thanks I suppose." Feeling quite dumb.

"You take care of yourself I see." He looked up. Staring into her underneath the lid of his cap.

Her voice caught in her throat from his gaze. "When I can afford to. Other times I just do so myself."

"Heh, I get it." He helped her into his car before closing the door. It smelled like him. Fresh. New. Natural. She watched from the mirrors walking behind opening the trunk, retrieving something she couldn't see. Afterwards, she surveyed his car. A white infinity coupe q35 with dark tinted window and black interior. Push to start with a touch screen radio and bluetooth connection.

It kind of reminded her of him. Sexy.

Zephyr opened the visor looking to herself as she fixed anything that was out of place. Then quickly closed it when she saw him at the door, plopping in the driver seat, stirring the engine as he pushed the button. "Sorry about that. Where to?"

"You can Just go to the highway from here."

"Not without you wearing a seat belt first off."

"Really?"

Both of his eyebrows lifted to confirm he was serious.

"Ugh." She groaned, following his demand.

Taking his cap off and tossing it to the backseat, she noticed he took his time looking at her from her peripheral. Smiling, she turned her head to look at him. She wasn't going to be cliché at this but he was damn good looking and it was no way he was single. "You sure this is okay? Like you don't have a girlfriend waiting for you at home?"

"Funny. But no, been a single man for two years. Not really looking. Or shall I say haven't found anyone worthy." Slowly the car cruised out the parking garage into the alleyway making way for the highway.

"So how have you been getting yourself by? Surely you yearn for some kind of companionship?"

"I've had my fair share of women…" taking a quick look at her reaction.

Her lips curled in aggravation. Of course! This is definitely what she attracted. She looked out the window, looking to the city filled with womanizing pricks. "Oh, so you're that type of man too…"

Listening to the tone of her voice, he knew she didn't mean that in a kind way. "Ouch. That kind of hurt."

"Hmph." She hummed. "a spade is a spade."

"That's not what I meant judge."

Turning back to look at him. He kept his eyes on the road, looking to the mirror so he could merge. "Enlighten me then." She snapped.

"Dates. That's all I mentioned Ze. Doesn't mean I had sex with any of them."

"Right." Unconvinced.

"Don't believe me?"

Silence answered him back.

"Ah I see. What can I do to convince you that nothing like that ever happened?"

"Nothing at all. I mean who am I to ask that of you?"

"Fair enough."

She stared at him for a second before he reached for the radio. "If you want to play something you can."

"And put you on to some fire shit? Nah, I don't want your girlfriendsss listening to the music I put you on too."

Lightly he shook his head with a soft laugh. "You're hilarious…" instead he put on smooth R&B watching her from the side humming the tune as she looked out the window.

°•○●○•°

Meanwhile, moments ago both of them oblivious to the raging blue eyes that followed Ichigo car out the garage.

"Let it go man."

"Tch." Grimmjow taking a hit of the well deserved blunt in rotation between him, Yammy, and Nnoitra. "I'm not worried. I'm in her system, theres no way in hell she will ever move on from me."

Nnoitra spoke from the backseat. "Shit, if I had my way, I been would have put a ring on her. You're dumb as fuck."

Grimmjow looked at the rearview mirror. Death glaring Nnoitra. "Watch your mouth."

Yammy guffawed. Shaking the large truck. "He's just being honest with you and I can say that since you and I both know you cant beat my ass brother." Yammy reached for the blunt as Grimmjow passed it. "maybe Ichigo is moving in on you. You know he hasn't let go of the whole Orihime thing."

"Fuck him. All I know is he better keep his dick to himself if he know what's good for him."

Sighing, Yammy took another swing, "I don't get you." speaking through his held breath. "take another hit. You need it more than us."

"Truly." Nnoitra scoffed.

It wouldn't do him much help. Grimmjow almost started the jeep Cherokee only for Yammy, the last person who should be giving him advise, became the voice of reason all of a sudden.

Nnootra then brought reality down even further. "Besides, werent you meeting up with one of those other bitches."

Grimmjow remained silent. After seeing that, he was fully intent on going to her place and ruining whatever it was that she was planning. After all she did say that she was going to replace him tonight. The fact that it tugged at his pride Grimmjow kicked any willing participant out. Zephyr was drop dead gorgeous and it wouldn't take long for her to find some bastard. But she had morals and didn't choose just anyone which made shit worst for when she chose Ichigo to leave with. Grimmjow hit the spliff hard, almost killing the blunt in one inhale after the thought especially ignoring Yammy and Nnoitra protest. "Fuck!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he exhaled the smoke. This was fucking Ichigo Kurosaki that she was in the car with. He saw the way she looked at him. The way Ichigo looked at her. Then seeing her being carried by that bastard like that. Anger was s understatment, it infuriated him. Creating a monster within the man because he knew Ichigo would fuck her stupid.

"Tch. If it bother you that much that the bitch possibly moved on, then say the word. What you want to do? Break in her house to fuck up their night? What?" Nnoitra spoke, breaking Grimmjow train of thought.

"Once again watch your fucking mouth. But I def want to kick his ass." Grimmjow snickered.

Yammy once again being the voice of reason. "Brother. You two already fought. This is your last strike."

"When have you ever known me to care about shit like that!?"

"Whatever." Yammy snorted. "this time I'm not quitting because you cant control your emotions and your slinky ass always want to fight."

"Fine with me." Grimmjow and Nnoitra both said in unison.

°•○●○•°

Pulling up to her brownstone home. Zephyr looked out the window as she gathered her keys out her purse. She then looked to him as he parked, pointing to the top of the Stone building, expressing to him a nervous smile. "I…live on the top floor. And the elevator is out of service unfortunately."

Ichigo snorted. "You can carry the bag and I can carry you. It's no problem."

"Just like that? Carry me up all those flights of stairs?"

"What's the problem?" He shrugged.

She mocked. "You say that now."

"Since it take actions to prove you wrong, I can show you." Ichigo got out, gathering the brown bag from out the back seat then walked over to her door.

"Huh!?" she exclaimed when he knelt next to her, "are you serious?"

"Let's go." He assured her. Taking her hand in his to help her to stand. Her barefoot touch the damp pavement sending a chill up her body. Quickly he closed and locked the car door setting the alarm. He stood with his back in front of her. "Climb on." She did as so even if it took many chances before she actually linked around in a piggy back fashion.

"Are you sure about this?"

He laughed "It's only three floors. I did worst."

"We'll see I guess."

What usually take her 15 minutes to climb, it took him no less than five minutes. Maybe it was the fact that he was tall with longer legs than her. But then again she did feel most of the muscles under his shirt that coiled with his movements. Standing at her door she unlocked it. "You were coming in right?"

"I was just going to fix you up at your door. But if you insist."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because the little time that I know you, one could never tell if you're serious or not."

Looking at her from the side with a soft smile. "The world may never know I suppose." She chuckled as he walked in, flicking the switch on the wall and the dim light in the high ceiling came to life.

The studio apartment was spacious in which was something she took pride in because it was hers. Nobody else. Just hers. She wanted the appeal to be warmth. Colors such as gold , mahogany, to maroon, oak, burgundy, and black. It wasn't much but it was comfort that she felt with the aesthetics.

"Nice place you got." He walked over to the black sofa, with a gold shimmering throw that hung off the back. Placing her down to determine the damage to her left leg.

"Thank you. It's not much." huffing as she laid back. He emptied the contents of the brown bag on the dark coffee table behind him. Ichigo reached for the small cooler with a ice pack, wrapping gauze, a bottle of peroxide and cotton swabs. Her eyebrow rose. "Are you a doctor?"

"Is that your natural hair color Starlight?"

Taken aback. Her eyebrow rose. "Yes actually. Smart ass."

He hummed a laugh. "Couldn't help that one. Its not all the time someone ask me that."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"Well I doubt you get out much. The fact that Kurosaki clinic never clicked with you speak volumes."

"Oh shit, wow so you are a doctor!"

He only shook his head, placing the ice pack directly on her ankle. Zephyr, however, didn't feel it, since she was watching him take care of her. His hold gentle as he wrapped her ankle. "Its cold but you'll get use to it in a second."

"Honestly I don't even feel the cold. Only your hands."

Briefly he looked up, catching her lusty stare only to look back at her ankle. A faint smile tugged on the corner of his lips. After he was done assessing her ankle he turned to the cotton swabs, placing it on top of the peroxide bottle when he opened it, shaking it until the swab was moist. "This might sting a little."

"Nah, I probably won't feel i—Shit! I did feel it!" shouting out the pain.

"I told you." He laughed.

The pain subsided quickly. He placed the bottle back on the table to grabbing the back of her knee to get a closer inspection and so did Zephyr, filling herself with his reality. The fact that she could feel the tips of his fingers on her thigh started to churn something in the woman. His focus was on her bruise, his long lashes blinking ever so slowly. She wish she knew what to do next. She looked to him hunched over, his broad shoulder blocking out the t.v behind him, how he clenched his jaw pressing the swab gently on her. His bright hair. Everything about him was perfect.

As if her body reacted on it's own, she leant forward making him stop his probing on her knee. Both her hands grabbed his face, slowly combing her hands into his soft orange locks.

"Ze?" Ichigo eyebrow raised in curiosity as she scooted to him. Her legs on both sides of him. "You don't want to do th—"

She silenced him. Her full lips rammed on to his. 'I'm kissing him!' now she had no other choice but to commit. She moved closer to him waiting for him to take her in his embrace. Slightly Zephyr opened her eyes, his eyes were closed and welcomed her tongue into his mouth. Before she knew it he dropped the swab, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. It wasn't long before his tongue joined hers in a fight for dominance. His large hand grabbed her face, leaning her back to lay on the couch as he climbed on top of her, his tongue licking from the left corner of her lips, almost down her throat, to the right corner of her lips. She moaned at how much he was covering her. He sucked on her bottom lip when he was done kissing her, taking most of her lipstick off and went back for more.

Zephyr moaned in their connection. Heightening what was already blatantly seen. It turned her on immensely when she felt the heavy weight of him on top of her. She thought he was going to be a prude about it. With the way he was talking and acting, she didn't know that he caught all of her advances in his own way. It was better to fool her, this was the better reaction.

Ichigo pushed himself into her as he felt himself craving her touch in this moment. He hovered above her when she moaned something fierce, arching her back as he stayed at her core. "Mmm I need you right now." She softly spoke, her hand resting on his abs.

"No….you don't." he came back to being a inch away from her face, staring into her. "this isnt what you want Ze."

Her alto voice, sensual, and passionate speaking into him. Her hands caressing the side of his face. Coaxing him for another long kiss. "How would you know what I want?"

"Are you doing this as a fix? Or are you actually into me?"

"Huh?" she propped herself up on her elbows, annoyed now and deadly close to his lips as he didn't move until he felt the urge to kiss her again.

"You don't need me." He spoke again. "and I know a good woman when I see one."

"So what the hell was all that just a moment ago."

Ichigo sighed moving to sit at the corner of the sofa, noticing a hint of her glistening womanhood. Firstly he reach for her dress, pulling it down so she wasn't on full display. "I only entertained it because I wanted to see how far you would go."

"You're a jerk. Get a woman all riled up for you to quit out on her."

"That's not it at all." he corrected. "Although I met you in person tonight, it's best that I don't complicate things for you. Your boyfriend talk too much."

"Wha—"

He held his hand up cutting her off. "As I said. I know a good woman when I see one and I respect you enough to not be with you in that way."

Sighing, Zephyr sat up, unintentionally stomping her sprained foot on the floor. She yelled into her legs as the pain came in full effect. "Dammit!" 'damn it all!' she thought.

"Be careful!" he berated.

"You have the audacity…" she looked at him kneeling before her again. Fixing the ice pack on her foot. And then placing a band-aid on the cut on her knee. "can we just call this a night? I'm tired and extremely horny."

Ichigo face twisted. "I don't get a thank you?"

"Tch. Thank you." She snapped crossing her arms under her chest.

He stood up in front of her. Looking down as he held his hands out for hers. "Can you manage to stand on one foot?"

Reluctant, she humored him, taking her hand in his. He helped her stand up in front of him. Wobbling a little before she gained her balance on her good foot then looking up at him. "I'm guessing this is goodbye then?"

"If you want it to be."

"Its not safe with you being here and me feeling some kind of way."

"Its also not ideal to be here by yourself with your ankle sprained. I could call Grimmjow for you. Ya know." He jest.

Although he was playing, Zephyr took it to heart. "Don't play like that."

Laughing Ichigo calmed her when he grabbed her chin. "It was just a joke."

"I think it's best you get going anyway. I cant take testosterone in my lady cabin right now."

"Sure thing. You can keep the ice pack and stuff. I got plenty more at the clinic." Releasing her hands he attempted to walk away before she grabbed his wrist causing for his eyebrow to raise again. "don't you want me gone?"

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her long tresses. "Honestly…I could use a fresh face right now. I know I just met you and tried to fornicate with you just a moment ago. However! I cant be alone with my thoughts right now."

"Hmm." He turned back to face her.

"Are you really thinking about it?"

He looked around before looking back at her. "If you try something, I'll have to leave."

She snorted. "If I try something!?"

"You heard me…" crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough." She hopped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just one more? And I wont ever ask you again."

Hesitant, Ichigo looked over her face. She leant against him for balance, but in truth it was just a excuse to feel him closer than usual again.

Unwrapping his arms to hold her to him, he grabbed her waist with one, as the other move to hold the side of her face in hand, caressing her cheek where her dimple started to show as she smiled. He guided her to him as he leant down, pressing his lips softly to her and dancing along with one another. Her hands moved to wrapping around his waist now. The kiss lasting barely enough as each second passed she craved for more. Ichigo attempted to move his head but she followed making him laugh against her lips.

Zephyr milked this moment for everything. Her hand rode up his back , playing with his hair on the nape of his neck, attempting to pull him close for a deeper smooch. Once that worked, she moved one hand to rise up his shirt. Feeling his deep abs and pecs. She moaned in the kiss, making him groan as he pulled away almost making her fall. Quickly he caught her, forgetting in that moment that she only had one good leg.

"Damn. Sorry." He spoke holding her waist and keeping her at a safe distance.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her expression told she wanted more than the hot smooches. "I never would've thought." She spoke just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh my god, you're not into women." She grabbed her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at him and Ichigo eyes did the same.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You—You're gay! I knew all that stuff you was talking was just a front!"

"Wow…" he released her waist. His hands dropping to his side as he turned his back to her laughing to himself. He turned to look back at her for a moment. "Far from it."

"Liar!" she shouted.

Throwing his hands to the side. "Zephyr, I'm celibate."

Struggling to find her footing, Zephyr sat on the arm of the chair. "What? Why? Why would you be celibate?"

"Long….long story."

Groaning as she fell back into the sofa, her hands covering her face as she mumbled. "What a waste."

Ichigo eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"You are so hot. Your physique is gorgeous, your face the same. Like why god is doing this to me!? He doesn't want me to be tempted then boom, you're in my face."

"So just because I'm all of that, you want to have sex with me and think god is just toying with you because I'm celibate."

Quickly she sat up. "Yes!" she shouted.

A silly grin on his face, he came up with a silly solution the same. "How about I call Grimmjow?"

She fell back into the sofa. Was this to be her night? Her life? She shook her head, looking to the maroon ceiling. "I'm so tired." Ichigo didn't answer and instead walked to the side of her. She looked at him. "I don't want to see you."

"Tough. I already made up my mind that I'm staying the night. Plus I cant go back home. My roommates would be looking for me."

"You're lucky you're cute. Or else I would've kicked your ass out."

Without a word he lifted her bridal style, carrying her. "And since I'm here. You need to get in bed." He took a few slow strides with her, stepping up the three stairs to get to her bed. Gently he laid her down. The burgundy comforter matching her dress and flowing so lovely with her caramel skin. Before he walked back to the sofa she once again grabbed his arm with a idea in mind. "Lay with me." She spoke gently.

Looking down at her pleading eyes, Ichigo had no choice but to deny her although god knew he didn't want to. "I can't do that."

She bit the corner of her lip. That one dimple showing. "I wont try anything."

"Its not you that I don't trust."

'Well get in here then!' she thought but the words never reached her mouth. Instead she released him, their finger ties lingering at the small departure from her bed to the sofa.

She watched him as he swaggered back, turning off the light back at the door. Being that it was only one large window in her apartment, the full moon was bright, showing her through the halfway opened curtain just above her bed, that he took his shirt off and pants. Thankful that he wore basketball shirt underneath, Ichigo sat back on the sofa. "Ze?" He called in the dark. "can I use this blanket?"

"Sure." She answered in a subtly shaken voice. Unbeknownst to him she going through a crisis after the peepshow and it was her turn.

Ichigo folded his arms behind him as he laid down in comfort, though it was dark, the moon in the large french windows gave him some leeway. He could see her silhouette as she moved off her bed to stand on her good leg. Curiously he watched as the outline of her hands moved to the end of her dress. Slowly she started moving it up. Exhaling loudly through his nose, Ichigo focused on her alluring delineation.

Smiling to herself she couldn't tell if he was watching or not, but from the way he just breathed confirmed that he was. Zephyr decided to take it a bit further turning sideways denoting that she was completely naked so he could see the outline of her nipples down to her high ass and thick thighs. She lifted her hair wrapping it in a high messy bun for her to sleep comfortable. She then crawled into the king size bed, slowly pulling back the sheets. She heard him moving around after he cleared his throat getting a rise out of him.

Ichigo knew exactly what she was doing. Especially now that she was fully naked, bent over on her bed pulling back the covers. She was about to break him until he turned the other way before temptation snatched the better of him.

"Goodnight." She sung to him gently.

With eyes closed, his arms still folded behind him. Softly he laughed. "Goodnight."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. As always read and tell me what you guys think please!.


	2. Vivid Dream

**_Vivid Dream_**

_Noon came quicker than she could imagine and unfortunately Zephyr slept through the alarm that was going on for almost half an hour until it suddenly stopped. The irony on what initially should have woke her out of her deep inertia was the blaring alarm, but the quietude of her place and the unnaturally calmness of the outside world on the other side of her apartmemt,, soon roused the tired beauty from her slumber. Jumping fully awake, Zephyr quickly surveyed her apartment with squinted eyes fighting to get use to the sunlight fighting through the thin clouds and shining brightly on her still sleepy form. What she soon came to realize was that she was utterly alone._

_Zephyr looked straight at the sofa completely empty of the presence she was only hoping to see when she woke up. Slowly she shifted herself to sit at the edge of the bed. Massaging her scalp as her hair fell out of the hair tie to cascade down her back. Yawning loud and lazily she stood up barely feeling any pain in her ankle. She walked down the steps to the couch, feeling where he slept. She grabbed the gold blanket left in a pile, smelling it. "He wasn't a dream after all…" she sighed as she lay on the sofa wrapping her naked self in the golden cover. This sucked but she would play that moment they kissed a million times over. She completely forgot about her life in the duration of their everlasting smooch; lasting because she still thought about it. Ever: because it was the best one she had. All she thought about was beguiling him in between her legs afterwards. It couldn't be helped._

_The couch even smelled like him. And she found herself falling feeling aroused to his scent. Fortunately for her she didn't have to be anywhere until later in the evening for a dinner banquet in which a royal family booked her for the whole month to take some photos. Thanks to '__he who shall not be named__.' She did owe him because he recommended her. However that does not abstract from all the suffering he has cause her._

_Was this her own fault to begin with? He never once said 'Zephyr fall in love.' Her heart just soared to him and took off from then on. Love wasn't a priority from the start. They saw each other, the physical attraction was strong which lead to sexing each other, and then it hit her after a couple months of good sex and empty promises. Her emotions got the better of her as time went on. Complicated things they are. She wanted more of him. Something that he couldn't afford to give her. Cant help what the heart want. All the signs were there but she couldn't stop. He must have did some ritual to make all the women he ever touch swoon over him. It seemed that the force was strong with only her however._

'_He's the damn devil.'_

_Her mind huddled in on Grimmjow. Trying her hardest to forget him as she sunk into where Ichigo once slept. Her thoughts pouncing off both men. The simple yet early infatuation with Ichigo and the longing obsession with Grimmjow. Sighing she could feel the arousal pooling in her gut. The way Ichigo kissed her sent tingle's from her stomach to such a place she thought only worked for Grimmjow. She stretched her legs out, cracking her toes to settle deeper as her hands slid down her body, biting her bottom lip while his scent filled her senses. Not once did she look or hear the man coming silently out the bathroom, wiping his face free from the remaining water._

_Ichigo looked up to see if she was still sleeping only to see the bed empty. At a leisure pace, he walked back to where he slept, keeping his eye on the bed because maybe he wasn't standing at the right angle. Continuing his careful stroll, he heard a sigh coming from the side of him. Whirling around he notice her closed eyes above the blanket she held near her face. Smiling, Ichigo touched her palm that she held open off the couch. Reacting slightly, though it was evident she was faking, he touch her palm again until she gently grabbed his finger, stirring awake 'again'. "Ichigo…" she whispered barely comprehending anything._

'_Almost convincing.' He laughed. Speaking gently. "Good afternoon."_

_She interlocked her fingers with his. He was here and now was her chance. "So you are real…"_

_Gently laughing. "I would hope so."_

"_I never saw someone so alluring and unobtainable."_

"_Far from unobtainable."_

_Blinking slowly, she rolled her eyes. "Two years and a woman hasn't caught you yet…that say a lot."_

"_I choose to live this way, nothing else."_

"_So what happens now stranger. You're in my apartment, I'm naked under this blanket and you're standing there like you want a piece of me." She sat up, sitting in the lotus position and part of the gold blanket falling off her shoulder assuring him that she was indeed nude under it._

_With a audible gulp, Ichigo shook his head, sighing within himself. He told her the minute she tried something he was gone, so why was he still standing before her, looking down into her face, watching her tilt her head to the side as she bit her bottom lip? "Zeph—"_

"_Yes." she quickly answered. Cutting him off as her chocolate orbs brightened._

"_You didn't let me finish."_

"_Doesn't matter." Quickly she grabbed his wrists, bringing him down to her. He was reluctant at first but he sat down only for her to straddle him. She rested her hands on his chest, the blanket barely clinging on to her frame, displaying her smooth back and waist. Ichigo resting his hands on her sunkissed skin, gave her full rein._

"_Starlight…" he spoke as she kissed the side of his lips, softly tugging on his bottom lip. Ichigo was fighting hard to control himself. Balling the blanket in his hand as it started to become unbearable for him to hold back. She moaned when he returned her kisses, deepening their bind._

_Gently she spoke into his mouth. "Is it so bad that I want you and I barely know anything about you?"_

"_Depends." He smiled against her lips. Both testing each other as their lips hungrily search for one another in between their talk._

"_On what?"_

"_We had this discussion already Starlight."_

"_What if I told you me and him were never together. Well i—I guess its complicated."_

"_Its not that complicated. I see you Starlight. That's all I need."_

_Zephyr eyes softened with this. Is that what it was? Fuck buddies? Maybe she was fighting the truth to their relationship but this was only the beginning to the end. She was working hard to get rid of him, didn't anyone notice that? She guessed they didn't. Nobody noticed the woman who fell too deep for a man that didn't return that emotion despite what she shared with him? He can see that? "I—" she stopped before she said something stupid. Of course she changed the subject looking into his eyes after mentally breathing out the negativity. "Its not important." She went back to kiss him and though he was hesitant, he still accepted her offer. She took things a bit further, lifting his shirt with one hand so that she could see by touch . Tracing his chain tattoo from his shoulder down to his hand with her other free one and placed it on her rear. She enticed him to smack her flesh in which he did, causing a seductive whimper out of her. "Will you allow me to fuck your brains out?" she asked modestly._

_He brought his hand through her hair to cupping her cheek. Looking to her as she followed his hand. "I told you I'm celibate."_

"_I was hoping to change your mind about that."_

_Scoffing, he smirked. "This is a game to you huh?"_

_Her eyes serene and genuine. Telling him a different story. Intoxicated on lust and too far gone to realize that she was desperately calling for help. "No, I just want you to save me Ichigo."_

"_Mmm." He grasped the split second she allowed him. Staring at her when her hair fell around her, covering her ample perky breast. The gold blanket at this time rested around her waist eulogizing the smoothness of her caramel skin and taut stomach as she was still mounted on him. Her eyes kept him stilled in place yet fighting against it. Ichigo sat up. Grabbing the side of her narrow chin and staring at her trembling lips. His voice deep working all of her nerves. "you want me that bad?"_

"_Yes…" she whispered. Sultry, passionate, and seductive. Grazing his lips with hers. "will you save me?"_

_Ichigo took her breath away when he kissed her. His lips chipping off every piece of thought she had about her blue haired rival. The satire to this whole thing, was that he was her breathe of fresh air. Her heart however was a different tale._

_This time, Zephyr granted him free reign over her. He lifted her in the air so she wrapped her legs around his waistline, still kissing him. He walked them to her bed, effortlessly climbing the three steps and gently laying her down. Her hands traveled down the front of him, pinching his nipples, rubbing his deep abs, to finally her hands cascading down his bare back into his boxer briefs gripping his nice plump rear pushing his pants under his bottom. All this without removing their lips from each other._

_He kept his hands in her hair, his tongue in sync with hers. She broke their kiss, hissing to the ceiling when he pushed his bulge into her after feeling her hands on his cheeks. This also gave him the opportunity to explore her neck. Kissing her cocoa flesh and loving every minute of the whimpers she gave when he grinded himself into her._

_Her alto voice called for him, pleading her case as she writhe under him. "Stop teasing me…"_

"_Because you want me right?" he spoke smoothly into her. The feeling of his breath against her and how deep his voice is, created goosebumps along with sending chills throughout her body. He hovered over her and she felt him flexed his cheek against her hand when he grinded his bulge into her again. Making her wetter and provoking her further._

"_Save me…" Zephyr moaned. He moved back on to his knees, freeing her waist from the blanket wrapped around her. He looked to where she was left exposed to him. Her love glistened like a honey all due to the revelation that he absolutely turned her on. She watched as he smirked, deliberately pushing the protrusion of him in to her again and again, relishing in the feeling of her wetness seeping through his briefs. She moaned to the ceiling as he quietly groaned. She felt so warm and welcoming against him. Zephyr soon blocked his vision when her hands came to rest on his stomach then moved down to hook her fingers in the one article of clothing he had on. Slowly she etched them down, keeping her eyes on the prize and Ichigo kept his eyes on her._

"_Zephyr." He said softly._

_She licked her lips. Just when she was about to free him from the burden of his boxers, a knock interrupted her._

The sunlight, painfully bright as it shine through the sporadic clouds and the one split that her dark maroon curtains allowed, which was directed on her face. Slowly rousing awake from the blinding light behind her eyelids, the inevitable yawn and her hands occupied the air above her bed head, adding but a grunt loudly from a good stretch and a almost wet dream.

'_Speaking of.'_

Averting her eyes from the high ceiling to the empty couch with a folded gold blanket and a small note, Zephyr slightly disappointed, pouted to the absence of the subject to her interesting dream. A small void in her person would have loved to see him just a little while longer. However what came next was a bittersweet surprise. A impatient knock moved her to swing her legs to the side. Groaning in her legs as she forgot the slight ache that throbbed in her ankle now scurried up her leg. "Fuck!" exclaiming silently in her skin. But soon that dispersed when she heard another knock.

"Ichigo…" she sighed with lips curling at the thought of seeing him staring into her. Her eyes blinking to the clock in bold red digital numbers reading 10:24 a.m. thinking that he might have went to get some breakfast for them.

Limping she grabbed her bright blue silk kimono robe, hanging off the one sided railing separating her bed and living room, stomping with all the fervor of a giant on her one good foot. She looked to the couch and the folded blanket with the note, reading to herself "You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to bother you. Thank you for harboring me from my roommates. I owe you one Starlight." She flipped the note back and forth. "no number?" The only sign of Ichigo being here was the small medical supplies on her coffee table with Kurosaki clinic and the address on them.

Utterly disappointing.

The leisure pace to unlocking her door permitted only one thought which she inquired about who was at her door if not Ichigo?

After she unlocked the three chains and then the padlock, she yanked her door open. "WHA—do _you_ want?" Her attitude changed when she caught the gaze of her weakness in flesh form. Grimmjow.

His expression snide and confident, as if he could smell the horniness her essence was distributing. He stared down at her. "That was a good show you put on last night. It had strawberry fooled, hell almost had me convinced."

Her eyes scrutinized her blue haired adversary. From the sneakers, up to the gray sweat pants, _his print_, the white t-shirt that showed off his biceps, up into his eyes that were behind his bangs that blew to a gentle breeze from the opened window behind her bedframe. Tempting her to flow right into his arms. Or was that a excuse?

Leaning against her doorframe, slowly he blinked from the floor, in to her. Waiting for her response but there was none. "Good morning to you too asshole!"

Rolling her eyes when she came back to reality. She too leant against her door, looking him over. Noticing that he must have just took a shower since his hair was still damp and wearing the cologne she bought him, so she knew he went home before stopping here. With one hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

"You of course."

"Whatever. If you're coming in then get in I have to get ready." She turned into her apartment, limping barely now that she had a part to play.

Grimmjow watched her ass jiggle, smirking as he followed. "Ready for what?" kicking the door closed behind him and locking it.

Bending over in the fridge, she answered back, making sure to reach for the orange juice far in the back. "Remember that job you told me about? Well I have to go to their dinner party this evening. Short notice of them but meh, they're paying good."

Of course Grimmjow took the bait of teasing and his eyes zoomed in on her rear his smirk never fading when he noticed she was naked under the silk fabric. "That give us time then." Slowly walking up behind her.

Standing up placing the jug to her lips with a slight smile, she almost dropped it when she felt his hand touching her hip, sliding up to caress her right breast in the opening of her short robe. She felt his manhood on her back side as his thumb toyed with her nipple. His breathe fresh and minty, cooling her hot flesh. Weakly she fought, pushing him back with her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow backed away. "This shit again Ze?"

Shrugging. "I told you what it was."

She was so obvious but again, Grimmjow humored her. He placed his hands in his pocket when she didn't return his advance. Leaning against the island. "So you and carrot top fu—"

"Wha—No!" stammering, she answered barely letting him finish. Forgetting the fact that fucking Ichigo was but a dream and wishful thinking at worst.

"Don't lie to me you're a damn nympho."

"Only for the man I lo— you know what….yes we did. All over the couch, the shower, even the counter."

He looked down to the counter then blinked back to her with the same half lidded eyes that she fell for, matching her smug grin.

She walked to him, enticing him when she stopped in front of him. Inching her face close to his. "Are you jealous baby?"

"I would have been. But there are a couple of things wrong with your story."

"Oh really?"

Grimmjow brought his hand to caress her jawline, up to her chin coercing her to keep their gaze. "You're a terrible liar."

"But we did."

"Bullshit. You're hair is still dry, your lipstick is faded on your cheek and I know you sleep like a damn hibernating bear…" he brought her face closer to him, sniffing down her face to the crook of her neck. "and you don't smell like him."

She placed both her hands on the counter trapping him between her. "How would you know what he smell like?"

"I don't….I only know your scent."

Cooing, she indulged him further. "What do I smell like?"

"Apples and champagne."

"That sounds surprisingly tasty."

His smirk never leaving his face. "You have no idea."

Zephyr right now, was fighting a losing battle against her morals and her better judgement just by the way he looked at her. If this was any other guy they wouldn't have been able to contact her, let alone pop up to her apartment. Yet she gave him so many opportunities, so many chances to play with her. And she enjoyed it. She walked into him, remembering her dream with Ichigo just before it was interrupted.

Grimmjow attempted to stand straight only for her to lean her body against his. She hooked her hands on his sweatpants, biting his chin, granting a toothy grin from him. He looked down, watching her slowly rise on the tip of her toes, her lips attaching to his when he slightly leant down.

"What happens if I told you we made out…" she spoke when his lips moved from her's, down her jaw, to her neck.

"So."

Her eyes closed when he found her spot, making her moan to the ceiling. "I felt his dic—"

Quickly Grimmjow grabbed her cheeks, capturing her lips with his again. Making her laugh when she saw the anger in his eyes. Zephyr pulled back from the aggressive kiss, pulling his shirt up as her hands explored his chiseled form. "Didn't like that huh?"

"You really think I want to hear about you and that bastard?"

"Mmm now you know how I feel about you with these whores." Her hands move to rest on his pecs. She felt the hotness of his skin against her own. Amazing herself at how good his body felt Despite how solid he was, his skin was smooth all over. Her fingertips feeling every rip and cut his body had and he allowed it to happen. The thought however turned to how often other women had this opportunity.

"You assume too much. Quit making a ass outta yaself"

"At this point, I don't even care. I just want mine and be done with you for the day."

"You? Being done with me? Sorry luv but that will never happen." Smacking her ass.

"Although you have a nasty habit of leaving unnecessary lasting impressions. I still have hope. But, I'll wallow in you for a bit." She bent down, kissing his abs, leisurely placing a trail of her moist smooches up until she ended in between his pecs. She looked up to him, her tongue slowly drawing a wet circle before she kissed between his pecs again.

His hunger for the damsel grew. Grimmjow watched how she kiss against his body. Despite the fact that he did have other women, none made love to his body like how Ze did. It was always a hardcore fuck session but in his eyes, she made love to him and he did to her. He felt her laugh against him which made him trade places with her. His hold was tight when he grabbed her by her waist, picking her up to sit on the island.

He took her lips into his, viciously kissing her hard and wasn't letting up. She proceeded to pull his shirt off since his wrist were bined by it. He grabbed a handful of her ass once he was free, bringing her closer to the edge to feel that he was just waiting on her to make a move. Ever since last night she was on his mind. He was Grimmjow, the man could have any woman worship the ground he walked on but this one had a hint of straying away from him. Zephyr had him just from the thought of her being with Ichigo. Now he just needed to push the bastard out of her thoughts and fucking her stupid was going to do just that.

She always like it rough, hair pulling, ass smacking, choking, fucking her into the headboard to the point they almost broke the bed. She loved it, and loved when he was the one doing it to her. But out of the experience of being with Zephyr in that lighting, she always got wetter for him when he took his time with her.

Zephyr ran her fingers through his hair, throwing her head back as his tongue wrapped around her neck. She moved her hips against the protrusion in his sweatpants. Covering his pants with her love juices. "Mmm Grimmjow…" she moaned.

Without a second thought, his sweat pants dropped to the floor only wearing his boxer briefs. He grabbed her thighs keeping her legs wrapped around him.

Even though she ravaged his lips, Grimmjow knew her apartment inside and out. The trip to her bed deter not one instant between their passionate union. When they made it to her bed, he dropped her, making her look up at him. She thought about cursing him out until he quickly covered her frame with his. She hissed when Grimmjow followed the way Ichigo seduced her in the fantasy dream she had about him. Then just like that, in her mind was a threesome.

'_Oh my god. Am I seriously thinking about him right now?_'

Grimmjow grinded himself into her over and over again until she was fed up thinking about Ichigo doing this very action to her. She closed her eyes whispering to the ceiling. "Don't tease me.…" '_Ichigo_' she thought to herself. Picturing orange hair instead of pale blue.

Grimmjow raspy and deep toned words were left in her skin as he kissed her down her stomach to where her love throbbed. "You never said that to me before." Softly he bit both sides of her inner thighs enchanting her. Zephyr taking the initiative combed her fingers in his hair coaxing him to dine in her. Of course he played with her, teasing her until she interlocked her legs around his head. Grimmjow tongue slithered like a snake in, out, up and down her wetness. Her back never came down and continued to arch. Zephyr moved her hips along the rhythm of his tongue, riding his face until he moved to nibble on her clit. Gasping, his strong arms grabbed her thighs keeping her from making the futile attempt of moving. The little defiance turning him on further than he expected. Soon, he wrapped his arm around her thigh as he pushed the other to her chest, fully exposing her glistening snatch. Her hands never left out his scalp, trying with all her strength to push him deeper. Grimmjow took two of his large fingers entering her slowly.

"Fuck…" she gasped out.

What surprised her was when he stopped to lay down beside her as if the idea just popped in his head. She looked at him confused, until he gave her a demand. "Sit on my face."

"What? Right now!?" still befuddled.

Beckoning her with his finger. "Bring her here."

She moved to do as so, until he told her to turn the other way so that she was facing the hard on in his briefs. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing his feast. She also felt his thumb pressing and massaging on her other throbbing hole and then entered. Zephyr started whining her hips, moaning to ceiling as she was on three limbs. She massaged his well endowed projection with the other, earning a groan from him once in a while. She moved his briefs down, freeing him of his constraint. Standing tall, hot, and almost slapping her in the face ready to enter her, was the part of him that she couldn't get enough of. Her hand grasped his thick manhood, slowly stroking him. She licked her lips, spitting on the large head but never in a million year would she give him oral again, and he was okay with that. Despite the fact that she wouldn't return the favor for him, nothing on her body was off limits to him and they both were fine with it.

When she knew he wanted to change positions was when his bucking started. Her slow strokes on his manhood enfeebled him. At first he groaned as he ate her out. Then he would follow the flow to her strokes until she saw pre cum leaking out his head. Which was now.

Grimmjow slurped on her clit hard just to return the feeling. Zephyr grinded on his face, moving her hips back and forth, side to side, up and down, until she felt herself ready to climax. She started to shake, gyrating her hips when his large hands gripped her ass so hard that her pussy lips spread for him, on one hand keeping his thumb in her anus and the other having two fingers penetrate her wet snatch bringing her over when she felt a pressure in her stomach as she climaxed. She flinched when he lapped up her juices and almost flipped over when he kissed her clit.

"Good girl." He spoke, quickly licking her love again, causing her to flinch.

With a smack on her rear, shakily she proceeded to crawl in between his legs still drunk off her previous orgasm and intentionally rubbing against the tip of him.

Slowly he rode behind her as she remained on all fours. She felt him push down on her lower back for her to sit on her calfs. Grimmjow was never the one into making love, but when she felt his hands rise up her stomach, in between her chest, to caress her throat, she knew right then and there what was about to happen. He bit her earlobe, his chest pushing up against her back for her ro lean forward. His other large hand remained on her hip. "Open your eyes." He commanded.

Like a puppet, she did so. Looking into the large eight-ft mirror leant against her wall. He had her wrapped in his arms and she had to admit they looked damn good together. They stared in to one another until she broke eye contact. His large hands caressing her mounds, rolling her nipples through his fingers. Her sensual voice syncing to him, kissing her cheek, down to her neck and shoulders. She reached behind her needing to feel him. She arched her back, pushing her backside in to his already hard member. His thick head already at her entrance waiting to enter. She leant forward breaking contact with him. "This isn't like you. Usually you have me screaming your name by now."

His finger trailed up the middle of her back, keeping her eye contact. "What's unusual is you rushing me."

"I'm not rushing you at all." Swaying her backside slowly. "I just crave you."

"Is that right?"

Zephyr fixed her mouth to answer only for her voice to reach her throat in a moan. Grimmjow held her hip for him to enter her love. Groaning as his other hand combed through her hair, pulling at her roots for her to look in the mirror. Furrowing her eyebrows as he took his time to fully insert himself inside of her from behind.

Gasping when he was sheathed in her warmth, Zephyr eyes widened to how full she felt. "I could never get used to that."

"Hmph." Slow was his first stroke so she can get used to him but she followed him. Zephyr pushed herself back, only to move herself forward, then back again earning herself a groan from Grimmjow. Tightening his grip on her waist, Grimmjow picked up where he was slacking. Stroking her rougher, harder, but gentle. Moaning through her nose as she continuously bit her lip, she could feel every part of his manhood growing inside of her. "Grimmjow!" she finally cries out.

"Gooood girl." He groaned, watching her in the mirror with the same snide smirk from earlier. That was the second confirmation he had that she would totally forget Ichigo.

However her mind was playing tricks on her; Instead of those cat shaped blue eyes staring at her, they were the lusty gaze of Ichigo. Instead of that scar across Grimmjow chest and abs, was the smooth tan skin of Ichigo. "Fuck!" she moaned out loud, closing her eyes again as she started slamming herself into Grimmjow.

"Damn…" he quietly hissed, freezing himself as he watched himself disappear inside of her.

Almost reaching her climax as Ichigo remained unabated in her thoughts, Zephyr fell on her elbows, yelling into her bed as she climaxed. A waterfall hit Grimmjow while she persisted riding out her orgasm and her walls steady contracting around him. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done.

Panting, she laid on her side but Grimmjow yanked her to him by her ankles, then made her lay on her back. Before she could look at him, again he was on her kissing her so she tasted her own honey on his tongue. While she gasped, grimmjow kept her lips with his as the head of him slowly entered her. "Relax…" he spoke into her lips, unwinding her.

Moaning into his mouth as Grimmjow slowly pushed himself further into her. Her legs spreading further as he crawled in to her. "You're so big!" she whimpered.

"Sorry." He snickered until he was fully sheathed again, grounding himself deep inside her love. She was so smooth and wrapped around him to the point he had to stay still before anything.

"Take it easy on me. You stretched me too far…already" Zephyr spoke making him laugh. Because she knew how much of a monster he could be when he took control.

He looked her in her eyes, gripping the gold metal railing of her headboard to her bed above her head as the other grabbed her thigh, bringing her leg to her chest. She combed her hand in the back of his head as the other gripped his ass, taking her breathe away when slowly he gave her long, decisive, and rough strokes.

"I hate you so much!" she moaned when she threw her head back.

Keeping his focus on her ever changing expressions, Grimmjow smirked. He knew she loved him. Which made her statement all the more satisfying because he was now deep in her, making her howl his name. "Why is that?"

"Becaus—Ooh." She moaned to the ceiling again. Grimmjow, toying with her, took himself out her warm grasp. She looked at him confused, irritated, and flustered. "the hell!?"

He felt her womanhood pulsate from the absence of him. She became desperate when she moved her hips to rub along the tip of him. "Aht!" he moved himself, watching her cry out in frustrating when he smacked his head against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Stop playing with me Grimmjow!"

"You hate me?"

She looked up to him, searching his cat shaped eyes for anything that would give her a clue as to why he asked this sudden question at this specific time.

"Yes I do!" she answered unhesitatingly. He remained silent, watching her face as she dropped the back of her head into the bed with a groan. "I've never known you to be sentimental and at this time too?"

He still remained silent. Changing her frustrated façade to writhing in satisfaction. Grimmjow continued to tease her, entering all of him in her wet hole, watching her moan and bite her lip fully gratified, then fussing and berating him when he took all of himself out again. Grimmjow teased her to the point she palmed both his ass cheeks attempting to push him.

It was then that he raised himself, grabbing the headboard with both hands, pushing his legs towards it so her legs would remain open to him. Resting her hands on his hips and stomach, Zephyr looked at his body in amazement, distracted from the fact that she wouldn't be running away from him now. She hated him? Well now he was going to fuck her as if the feelings were mutual. A sadistic grin pulled on his lips, as he readied himself for the pounding she was about to take.

"Grimmjow?" she question curiously.

"Shut up." Was all he said. He entered her, pausing with a groan as she yelled before his strokes suddenly knocked the wind out of her again. She followed him when she grabbed the headboard, both of them locking eyes when her moan was caught in her throat.

The sound of skin slapping was akin to a thunderclap in the air. Her panting and once in a while a groan from him was all she heard throughout her apartment. Throwing her head in her pillows, her voice was finally heard. "Oh sh—I'm about to cum baby!"

His deep voice adding to the heightening arousal churning in her gut asked her what was already imminent, still slamming in her. "Yeeeees." He purred almost. "cum all on me Ze!"

One of her hands pushed against his stomach, symbolizing him that he was too deep, but it went unnoticed being that the woman beneath him was conflicted. She didn't want to finish like this, but the feeling, the sensation, was to great to miss. Aside from the fact that it was the mighty Grimmjow pounding into her guts, she couldn't help but feel quite satisfied at the notion it was definitely him.

Arching her back and continuing her moans, Zephyr yelled into the pillows as she climaxed hard, even a little squirt hit his stomach. Grimmjow reaching his orgasm, released the headboard, to pull her close to him. By now he was too deep, grinding himself in her as if he wanted to pile his sack in her as well, causing Zephyr to cry out again but this time, in to his mouth. He held one of her legs up and open, kissing her rough and hard as he growled in her mouth spilling all of himself in her.

They rode out the last of their orgasmic release. Grimmjow, after a needed moment, recovered. Holding himself up near her face. Between them labored breathe and one sided regret. "You're still on the pill right?"

"Um hell yeah. That was a dumb question."

"if we keep this up, itll be a little us running around."

"Grimmjoe being my baby daddy? I think not."

"Tch. I'm not so horrible that I wouldn't be a good dad."

"Uh huh."

He stared at her face when she closed her eyes, lovingly wrapping her arms around him. Her hands rubbing his back lovingly. "Damn…" she said laughing to herself. "why do I put myself in this position."

At least right now, he knew where her regret lies.

Rolling his eyes, sadly he was adept to her feeling sorry for herself after they fucked. It was either that good to her, or she was just a masochist. "Tch, can never just enjoy the moment can you…"

"That was all it is…just a moment." She murmured, bringing her hand to his face, her thumb caressing his eyebrow down to tracing his lips. "I enjoy you for a moment until we get off this bed, we shower, we get dressed, and then soon as we cross that door, we go our separate ways. Its bittersweet how you an I are wandering worlds connected by just this …."

Just when he was ready to go another round to pound her back out, she knew of ways to destroy such a feeling with words. Grimmjow eyebrows furrowed together. "You think too deep into this."

"And that's my problem…" she spoke looking into him. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

Groaning, Grimmjow placed his forehead on hers, looking into her. "So what the fuck do you want Ze?"

"Isnt it obvious? I want you, only you. But I want you to need me." She groaned. "I don't want you, but I want you."

He didn't say anything.

She snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. "You want the world, and all I want is you. Which is why we would never work out. This is all that work you and I cant get enough of it." She placed her hand on his chest, motioning for him to get off her.

Grimmjow obeyed her hush command. He watched her swing her legs on the side of the bed as she stood up. She looked back at him, fixing her sex wrinkled robe over her frame. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready, you could join me or leave, which ever, but I expect you gone."

Laying on his back, his eyes looked to the ceiling, his arms folded behind him. "Tch. Why the hell would I want to join you after all that depressing shit?"

"Right…" She looked from him back to the front of her. Her face emotionless as she walked to the bathroom.

Exhaling heavy, Grimmjow closed his eyes. He always had a feeling how much she felt but he never thought she felt for him this deeply. Zephyr always played hard to get and she seemed tough as a rock. Oddly enough, their union was poetic.

He took a moment but decided to join her in the shower. He knew she held back a couple of tears though some did escape but she quickly went under the shower head, making the water drops with her own salty tears. _Why did she put herself through this?_

Grimmjow stood behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. Whatever this was that they had, it was theirs and no one elses.

**°•○●○•°**

Rubbing her hands together she massaged the lotion on her face, watching from the large window as the morning underwent the process to change into dusk before her eyes. Grimmjow drying his hair as it fell on his neck and face, watched her as she finished touching herself up.

"How do I look?" Zephyr turned to face him as he dried off the rivulets on his torso and neck.

He deadpanned. "Fuckable."

"Are you always horny? Like my goodness we just got done in the shower." She mumbled in a state of disgust.

"Only telling you what any man think. The fuck you getting mad about?"

"Nothing." She mumbled again. Looking in the mirror as she twist and turned checking herself out for anything not in place. She untwist the black suspenders that connected to her high waisted navy blue pants. She decided to wear a bow tie, then decided against it when she looked to Grimmjow face contorting in such a manner that she thought to burn the tie afterwards. Instead, she decided to show off her cleavage in a white button up shirt that tucked in her pants.

She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows since it was rather chilly with a hint of warmth outside. The sun was shining but clouds threaten to block it out in the far south. Zephyr turned back to the mirror deciding to wear her hair in a high bun with her curls falling just above her eyesbrows. She wore dark brown lipstick and decided to keep her septum ring so that the diamond dangled above her top lip. "How do I look now?" she turned to see Grimmjow cat eyes already staring into her. Slowly blinking at her face.

"Meh."

"Asshole." She scoffed turning back to the mirror.

"You look….beautiful…"

Her face slightly flustering to his last minute words. What she didn't expect was him walking up behind her, closing her in his embrace further emphasizing his word by kissing her on her neck and looking at her through the mirror.

"You walking out the door like this worry me."

Staring at him back. "Really?"

He growled into her cheek. "Mmhmm. All the men will prey on you and I wont be there to save you."

"You are something else." She pulled his arm, unwrapping from around her shoulders. "I don't need you saving me. Besides, If you wanted me all to yourself, you would put a ring on it." wiggling her fingers to add.

Grimmjow intertwined their fingers, walking her so she backed into the mirror. "Don't tempt me Ze." He smirked.

She cut her eyes at him sucking her teeth. "Cut the shit."

"What!? You fucking said it, I just answered!"

She brushed passed him, releasing their fingers as she slightly bumped his shoulder. She walked to her closet, grabbing a pair of beige suede flats since her ankle wasn't fit to wear heels.

"You get so damn serious everytime I say that."

"Is it not obvious why?"

He grabbed his T-shirt, draping it over his shoulder. "C'mon. Do I seriously look like the guy you would want to marry?"

"Nevermind. Its nothing." She spoke slamming her feet in her shoes. "I dont have time for this."

Her shoes clicked over to the desk where she had her different types of camera laid out. Ranging from some she carried throughout the years she grew up, to the gifts that her family gave her. Even the one he bought her. She looked to it. The camera he seen her swoon over the rare occasion they were out together.

**°•○●○•°**

"_That's the one!" she exclaimed. Her breathe visibly seen in the cold air._

_There was snow on the floor then and Christmas lights along with the holiday spirit with last minute shopping flooded the bustling streets of downtown._

_Grimmjow walked up to the side of her, looking from the window reading the words of the sign. "Olympus. 569.99." his lip turned up. "what the hell else does it do?"_

"_This is the one I was telling you about before. I'm going to get it for myself. One day…" Grimmjow watched as her eyes brightened up, pressed against the window._

"_Let's go. We wont make it in time to eat if you keep looking at that damn camera."_

_Sighing, Zephyr stayed for a second longer before she turned her gaze to the man who stood waiting for her with hands in his pocket. "Some day." She whispered. Attempting to match his posse until he grabbed her hand._

_The fur stitched inside her trench coat kept her relatively warm, but him holding her hand compared to her dangling her hand over a flame. It was little things like this that cause her to have a blind eye to the red flags surrounding him. It was always the small things with her. Until…_

"_Well hello Grimmjow."_

_Both of them looked to the women standing before them. "Shit." He said under his breathe._

_Zephyr looked to him, then back to the random woman. "Um hi." She spoke stepping in front of him when he didn't say anything back and only stared. The tension rising between the trio and Zephyr spoke on it. "who are you?"_

_Pink irises, looked into Zephyr chocolate spheres. A smile pulling across her face as she licked her red painted lips. Devious in all of its mess. "Just a very close friend of Grimmjow. Right?" she giggled behind her hand, looking straight into who Zephyr assumed to be 'her man'._

"_Really?" Zephyr asked not surprised by the woman answer. The woman was fairly beautiful. Her plum colored hair flowed at the same length as Zephyrs. The fur hat and mink she wore told of her regal status. Adding to that, she also had two body guards at her side. Being that she knew Grimmjow, Zephyr put two and two together. Zephyr tried to free her hand only for him to keep her grasp in a attempt to stop her from running off but she wasn't staying to be disrespected and Grimmjow not fixing the issue. "You two have some catching up to do I presume." She still fought to free her hand but he kept her still._

_The women eyes lit up. "Say why don't I join you two?"_

"_Like hell you will!" Grimmjow spoke up, walking with Zephyr in tow past the woman. "fuck off." He knew exactly what this woman was implying and what she wanted to eat was either his dick, or Zephyr._

_The woman laughed, walking the opposite direction. "I'll be seeing you my little panther."_

_Those word. That filthy fucking comment. Scratched at Zephyr equilibrium like a fork on a plate. Her eyes fell in a half lidded state. Losing not only her appetite. But with each second that passed, she was losing her respect. "I'm not hungry anymore."_

'_Stop fucking lying.' Was what he wanted to say but what would change the dynamic by stating the obvious? Grimmjow knew exactly what was to be expected._

_While lost in what he was going to say next, this gave her the opportunity to free her hand storming off to a unknown destination. But the amount of people coming his way and the snow fall with her matching white hair, it was easy for her to slip from his eyesight._

_The circle it was called and where she ended up after her feet lead her somewhere she didn't quite recognize but the irony was that the mini winter wonderland with the large tree stood as a beacon for those who were lost, didn't quite work out for the type of loss she felt. The circle occupied by lights, children, more snowfall, laughter, and happy couples enjoying their walk and she hated it. Just for a moment she wished they felt the same way she was feeling. "Pfft." She stormed off again. Her apartment wasn't that far from here and she needed the walk._

_Needless to say, when she made it back to her apartment, he was already there waiting for her. Sitting on the steps with his elbow on his knees plotting like always. He looked up to the sound of her heels clicking on the steps to the second floor. He heard her curse at the elevator that seemed to be out of service for a few months and then relief when she turned the corner to go up the steps to her apartment._

_Zephyr looked up, meeting his half lidded gaze. Both staring at each other for one to speak and of course he had to have the first words. "You calm down now?"._

_She turned quickly, walking down the steps but he moved faster while calling after her. He was here at her place which only meant he was going to "apologize" her brains out. He almost caught her arm when he reached over the chipped painted rail but she was faster in this sense. He hopped over it, quickly reaching her before she made it to the other staircase. He pulled her back into his chest. "Damn you move fast in those shoes!"_

_She swung her purse which missed him as he ducked and unintentionally released her. She swung it again, missing him. Zephyr then stormed past him, to glide up her steps._

_She heard sighing as he slowly followed her this time. When she made it to her apartment she locked the door after she shut it. She yanked off her jacket, attempting to throw the heavy trench coat until she heard him knocking at the door calling her name. "Zephyrrrr!" he purred._

_Cutting her eyes at the door she yelled. "Leave!"_

"_She was long before I met you dumbass!"_

"_Oh?….how long ago was that?"_

"_Maybe a year, few months. I don't fucking know. Just before you!" he yelled._

"_Right. Go away before I start losing my shit!" it was always the same answer. 'they were before you.'_

_She heard an loud bang on the door "Why are you acting like I cant break this fucking door!?"_

"_Do it and I'll call the cops after I fuck you up for trespassing!"_

"_Then open the damn door!"_

"_No! Go the fuck away!"_

"_Tell that to my face!"_

"_Im sick of you! We are fucking done!"_

_The narcissistic prick started banging, which made her flinch and she knew it would cause unneeded attention from her exceedingly inquisitive neighbors. She paced the floor looking to the door pondering. She knew he wouldn't hit her, because he knew better than to do something like that. But this wasn't good at all._

_Readying her fist, Zephyr yanked her door open landing a jab to his jaw. Grimmjow expected it like other times, but sacrificing his jaw gave him the position to take her to the floor. After she jabbed him, quickly Grimmjow grabbed her waist, his hand holding the back of her head so she didn't bang it against the hardwood floor._

_Grimmjow rubbed it off as a lovers kiss and watched her wiggling underneath his heavy frame. Zephyr attempted to move until he grabbed her wrist placing them above her head. "Get off of me!" she yelled in his face._

"_Calm the fuck down!" he yelled back at her. She kneed and kicked at his stomach. Although her hits were hard it didn't phase Grimmjow. He just didn't want her to hurt herself. "Zephyr!"_

_She still tried to fight him off. Seeing that he wasn't getting through to her, Grimmjow placed all his weight on her, keeping her still as his lips held her. Her signs of protest, screaming and yelling at him soon changes to welcoming pants and moans. He felt her arms come at a rest as he still held her wrist. When he pulled away, she was breathless. He stared at her closed eyes. "You good now?" he asked curious._

"_I am." She murmured under labored breathes, lifting her head to bring his lips back to her. He released her wrist, keeping his hands above their head as she explored underneath his thick leather jacket. The fur around his hood covered their face from the lighting, so he didn't notice the tears that fled her closed eyes._

_The next morning she woke up wrapped in silks sheets nude and sore from a night of angry make up sex. To a box horribly wrapped with a card and a missing Grimmjow. Being that he was left handed, she saw the faded marks of the ink that was wet when she read. 'it wasn't on sale…' quickly she opened the box to see the camera she was working on getting herself, along with compatible lenses. "Grimmjow?" she called out just to see if he was anywhere but she was alone. She grabbed her cellphone quickly punching his number in and then decided against it when she realized what it was._

**°•○●○•°**

"Ze!" he called out for her. Bringing Zephyr out of her daze. "I said did I buy that damn thing for nothing?"

"What?" she looked down to where her fingers lingered on the camera that still looked brand new. "So what, it's just a camera."

"Yeah. A expensive camera!"

"Its mine. I could do what I want with it. If I decide to use it I will."

"Tch, asshole." He murmured.

Retorting back. "You're one to talk. Anyway, what time is it?"

Putting on his shirt, he sat on the edge of her bed. "Three thirty seven."

"Okay. I got a hour to be there before everyone." Reluctant to grab the camera he bought her, she raised it to her eye, turning around to hone in on him staring annoyingly back at her. "fix your face." She demanded but it fell on deaf ears. He remained the same only sticking up his middle finger and she snapped the photo anyway. "whatever."

He sneered. "Thanks."

Zephyr gathered the rest of her things packing them in her purse and her camera in its case with the many lenses that came with it. She walked to grab her keys off the dresser until Grimmjow grabbed her waist turning her to face him. "Grimmj—What are you doing?" He looked up at her, lovingly rubbing her sides to resting his large hands on her thigh. "You're going to make me late doing this. You looked at the entirety of me not too long ago, what's different?"

He smirked, never answering her because indeed there was something different, he just couldn't grasp it yet.

It wasn't long when the two of them were going their separate ways. Standing at the end of the walkway of her apartment building, Grimmjow towering before her. He grabbed her chin, kissing a goodbye into her lips. "See you later."

Quickly she grabbed his arm, looking at him a moment more before she released him. It was something about this moment. Was it the way his hair fell down from still being damp of the shower? The shirt that blew to the breeze, clinging to his muscular frame? What the hell was it?

Reluctant to do so, Grimmjow slowly walked away from her to the matte grey suv coming alive from the key in his hand.

Muttering to herself as she watched him walk back to his truck. "An addiction…"

Grimmjow looked to his rearview mirror watching her climb into her Honda coupe. A feeling of accomplishment reigning over him as he knew he got her where he wanted her.

**°•○●○•°**

It seemed as if she went from the city of Karakura to subtly limping into a fairytale garden of the chateau that belonged to her boss. Zephyr looked through her camera detailing the rose bushes that surrounded the area. She took photos of the rose gold decorations detailing the slate grey seats and oval tables that surrounded the mirror dance floor in the center. From the amount of seats there had to have been a small amount of people coming to this dinner.

Turning her attention else where. She took snapshot of the white asian art garden bridge that arched over the river. The stream circled around a island that was sectioned off from the other part of the field and her curiosity grew to see why. Koi fishes rushing by each other as if something new invaded their territory. Naturally one grabbed her attention, colored with jade and silver scales. Quickly she raised her camera taking a picture, catching each angle before it was far from her sight. It was almost magical how the sun reflected off its scales. She looked to the camera as she caught the curvature and details, even the texture of the said creature. "Damn." Scoffing. "This is a pretty good camera."

There was a different air here and she relished in the tranquility of it. Zephyr continued her stroll searching for her next target. Standing at the end of the bridge as she slid between the obstacles blocking her from entering, she lifted her device snapping another photo of the cherry blossom tree that stood taller than the manor.

There was a black bench with no one to occupy it in sight. Zephyr snapped another photo as it was positioned to stare out to the mountains far off into the distance and a sea of green trees. "Beautiful." Expressing to herself as the view was breath taking. Closing her eyes, she took in the view getting lost in it until she heard her name called from one of the workers. As she turned and almost stumbled on the root, she also took notice of a tombstone. Out of respect she bowed nervously, before scurrying back to the other section.

Driving up to the round about was a stretch Cadillac limbo. Hearing the muffled noises of celebration that seemed to already happened wherever they gathered beforehand. Zephyr loaded her camera and also changed the lense of her to focused on a closer approach. One of the gentlemen working tonight stepped to the limo door, opening it and the noise cascaded out. The music was loud, startling not only Zephyr but some of the workers who fiddled about for last minute preparations. '_Everything is to be perfect!'_ she repeated her bosses words

Waiting in the elegant foyer with twin staircases on each side and a chandelier that looked like a mortgage payment in itself, Zephyr already felt out of place but she remained diligent. Softly she inhaled, taking a moment to hear the laughing and chit chattering that will soon fill her area, then softly she exhaled coming to a calm and ready to get the day over with.

Just then, she fixed her posture when she met the eyes of the most beautiful shade of violet staring back at her in surprise when her climb of the wide stone steps concluded. "Oh! You must be the photographer brother spoke about!" Her petite figure wrapped in a silk royal blue gown that complimented her ivory skin. A spilt also stretching to her hip showing off her toned leg and silver high heel shoes with beautiful details and Gems on them displayed her manicured feet.

"Yes, my Name is Zephyr, I'll be working closely with the bride, I'm assuming that is you?" her eyebrow raise.

Daintily she chuckled. "You assume correctly. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and my soon to be husband Renji Abarai." Zephyr followed Rukia gaze as she turned behind her, seeing the red head that was at the night club hours ago. His suit attire matching that of his fiancee's. What surprised her was not the fact that she already seen the man at the club but who broad shoulders his arm was wrapped around. That familiar face who she longed to see for some reason she could not quite specify at this moment.

She recognized that bright orange hair color from a mile away. The cream silk vest, and white button up shirt with diamond cufflinks only added to his sex appeal. The cream slacks and dark brown dress shoes were a fitting touch as his shoes matched the leather belt. "Ichigo…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Rukia turned back to face her. "You said something?"

Nervously, Zephyr shook her head wanting to turn fully away because she knew she was blushing at this point.

"That is my bull headed bestfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Thankfully that the two men stopped at the door looking the opposite way calling to other people.

Sighing with relief, Zephyr looked at the back of Ichigo, she could hear Rukia and other noises about, but it seemed like Ichigo voice was higher than everything around her until….

"Oh the woman that just came up the steps is Ichigo's date. Orihime Inoue."

Suddenly everything crashed. Feigning a smile, Zephyr couldn't mouth anything else except a quick and very short response. "Oh." she watched through her curly white bangs as the Auburn haired cutesy woman wrapped her arms in his, proceeding towards her direction. '_Wait no. Don't come over here!'_

Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji as he stood on the side of her. "Hey aren't you the chick from the clu—"

"Starlight!?" Ichigo yelled out knocking her out of thought. A surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Rukia eyebrow raised, looking from Renji to Ichigo. "Starlight?" she questioned.

"Hey." Was all Zephyr could muster and a side-eye

"How do you two know each other?" Renji asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Zephyr cringed. '_Oh he's a asshole.'_

Ichigo showing off his dense mindset yet again. "We met at the loun—"

"We're just friends." Zephyr quickly answered. Not only did she not want to ruin her image, she also didn't want to leave a bad taste in anyone month, especially the woman holding Ichigo arm in hers. Grey eyes looked to Zephyr in a hint of scrutiny. And Zephyr so fixated on how this situation would come about, she didn't notice another heap of people coming through the doors.

'_Dammit Ichigo.'_ Now she has to prove herself in which she could give a damn about, however, they were paying good money, and she needed this or else she would be on the street in no time. She also didn't take note on how loud she blurted out the statement which warranted unwelcomed stares and what-was-that-all-about expressions.

Thank goodness Rukia was the savior in this situation. She spoke up during the awkward silence. "Well friend or no friend. Let's get acquainted Starlight!" taking her arm, in her own, Rukia walked with Zephyr in tow to the back yard.

'_This is going to be a interesting night.'_

**°•○●○•°**

It started with him stealing glances of her. The impossible, was to not think of her after their little ordeal last night. Though it wasn't anything but a simple make out, she did put on a tempting show and his moral compass almost flew out the window. The thoughts of her, the way her skin felt to him, it was inevitable.

Ichigo watched her from the other side of the field, catching her snap different photos in different angles of Rukia and Renji dancing on the mirrored dance floor that was specifically made for this exact time of day. The night sky was clear. Threatening clouds cleared long before any rain drops that was promised. What a relief. The two danced like doves flowing in the night sky. Through it all; she caught every elegant custom piece made for this dinner to equally exorbitantly styled person who attended. Through it all, and she failed to freeze the moment with the one person who was absolutely the most unique species he has seen. Palpably situated, was Zephyr. Out of everything here, she was the picturesque creature that anyone needed proof to have witness.

How couldn't she do the cliche 'selfie' was beyond him because she was beautiful, and didn't have to wear a thousand dollar gown to show for it. She looked just right. However, she didn't know that. And it wasn't his job for him to do so. Smirking to the thought, Ichigo joined in on the last of the exchange of words his friend were having amongst themselves.

"Renji really love Rukia. It's so much like a fantasy just watching them mingle with each other like this." Orihime chimed in awe at the obvious fact.

Blinking away from Zephyr Ichigo, brought the flute glass to his lips chugging down the last of the champagne with a small burp. "Yeah, I suppose I'm happy for them…I guess."

Wide eyed, Orihime questioned. "You guess?"

"We've known each other since high school. I know for a fact Rukia is going to complain about it as well as Renji. This whole dinner isnt them but hey, who am I to judge."

"You're very critical for someone who claim they're not….but hey…" Ishida, fixing the collar of his suit wouldn't miss a beat to fact check carrot top. In fact, he made it his duty to do so and it was blatant to see.

Still, the two held a great respect for one another and indulged each other in quick banter, sometimes it almost became physical between the two, but like brothers, it was a fight out of mutual love and respect. Two of the same, yet polar opposites attracted to each other personalities. Even the newer guest of their circle could see that.

Hanataro, shyly included himself, watching between friends as they laughed when Ichigo hit Ishida with a rebuttal of his own. Always the one to observe before speaking, Hanataro watched as Icjigo would look back and forth between that white haired woman back to his glass, then to his friends.

What came as a surprise was not only the fact that, yeah he came out his shell and sometimes spoke his mind a little too much. It was what he felt confused by and needed a answer too no matter how offensive it could be. Still he knew there was a time and a place for everything.

"Hana, please tell this bozo I maxed out bench pressing 270!"

Stammering, Hanataro didn't quite catch the conversation, only noticing Ichigo staring at him as well as Ishida and what he can make of Chad. "U—Uh hai! You're right Kurosaki!"

"Ha! I don't know what's your deal. I've never lied about anything!" Ichigo boasted.

Exclaiming her excitement to the subject of her girly affections, Orihime also didn't miss the opportunity to jump with glee about his feats. "Hoh! That's amazing Kurosaki-kun!"

Everyone could already see Ichigo head widening as his confidence started inflating. "Arigatou Inoue!" he spoke with a snide smirk as he side eyed Ishida.

It was evident to see who was the mediator out of the group and the gentle giant stood silent with a slight chuckle only heard with the faintest of frequencies.

"Hey do you guys mind if I get a picture of you just acting natura? The bride insist on catching every moment."

For a second, the tension rose. For one her voice caught a slightly jealous Orihime off guard. Ichigo also surprise by sudden recollection of soft lips, and also the shy man Hanataro who noticed the pair shaken by just the casual question coming from the woman with white hair.

Oblivious for what she caused, Zephyr looked between the group for a answer but assumed from the silence that this was their way of acting natural. Skeptical her face gave way of what she was saying when the camera slowly raised to even with her eye. "Umm?"

"Sure." Hanataro spoke gathering everyone together.

Chad standing off to the side next to Ishida bumping shoulders. Hanataro stood in the middle with the peace sign, and although it seemed surreal, Ichigo hand rested on Orihime waist as he stood at the end, a gentle smile on his face when they both recovered from their shock.

There were many occasions where Orihime fell in situations like this. This moment was different for the princess and acting natural wasn't something that she could do right now.

"Ready?" Zephyr called out taking a second before snapping their photo. "Alright!" she exclaimed with a smile. Walking over to the group for them to see their picture.

"Not bad huh?" a smile still on her face. She looked from the screen of her camera to each of them. Purposely, she made sure to save Ichigo last.

"I love it!" Hanataro spoke before the rest.

"I look so awkward!" Orihime whined. Her cheeks turning red.

The flowing peach gown complemented her lily colored skin. Not only flowing smoothly with everything about her, Orihime did live up to her name as a princess, and Zephyr wanted to capitalize on it. The gorgeous the picture is, the more she is recognize for her talent and skill of a watchful eye and camera. "I can always take another one if you want."

Nervously scratching the back of her head, Orihime waved it off, pretending to fix the peacock clip that held her hair up. "No it's fine really."

Zephyr looked to the picture again, "He is handsome so I would be blushing too."

Stammering, Inoue became hysterical. "N—no it's not like that!"

"I'm kidding!" Zephyr laughed, trying her best to soothe the busty woman.

Smirking, he looked at her, coming up with a statement of his own. "So you don't think I'm handsome?"

Stammering herself, Zephyr tried quick to find her words. "I—that's not what I meant!"

"You did say that you were kidding." Chad included, getting a side eye from Zephyr.

"Are you serious?" she murmured.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo stared at her. "So what did you mean then Starlight?"

"I meant you are handsome but I—I didn't mean THAT!"

"Oh so I'm a medium ugly!?"

"N—no. You're very good looking. I mean n—yes your handsome but I was talking about her—she was blushin—ugh nevermind." Growing flustered, Zephyr walked off making the destination to the table decorated in animal shapes of fruits and champagne glasses.

Snatching one of the flute glasses out of the waiter hand she first apologized before guzzling the liquid. There were many people here, and thankfully that her job was over for today, she was allowed one drink before she had to make the hour and a half trip back to her apartment. Exhaling out her stress and the rather tumultuous ordeal that just took place, she decided on another glass before reaching for her phone. Maybe she should make her exit now before things become even more awkward. Especially the fact that she didn't know anyone present and looked towards the text conversation she was having with Grimmjow that gave her some sort of comfort. Changing their dynamic when she felt herself needing to release some tension.

**Ze:** _**I might need you to blow off some steam tonight.**_

**Grim:**_**We were just talking about what to eat, now you want to fuck. Miss me that much?**_

**Grim:**_** I'll come over right now. I'll just tell the boss it's a emergency.**_

**Ze:**_** idiot I'm not home right now.**_

**Grim:**_** Dumbass I know.**_

**Ze:**_** So why would you go there now?**_

**Grim:**_** because I'm fucking bored here. Just sitting at this damn bar.**_

**Ze:**_** same, but Ichigo was keeping me company.**_

**Grim:**_** don't piss me off Ze.**_

**Ze:**_** The madder you are, the harder you fuck me.**_

**Grim:**_** I'm fucking serious. I saw the way that bastard looked at you last night.**_

**Ze: **_**you're worried about the wrong thing.**_

Little to her knowledge she didn't take notice of the man standing next to her with a apology in mind until he lightly tapped her shoulder. Quickly she turned around, catching the gaze of the man who she lusted for. However that all changed. It was apparent she had a attitude with the way she curled her lips and that one dimple showing. "Came for more?"

"It was all innocent fun I swear.." raising his hand in defense.

At that time, she wasn't referring to the jest that was just made, but thinking back on their night that couldn't surpassed that of just kissing. Zephyr rolled her eyes. "Right. How was that fun at all?"

Quietly he chuckled taking a flute glass of his own. "Okay, I apologize on behalf of everyone. Just you know instant karma. You called out Orihime, it was only natural."

"Oh. Damn, you're right. I should go apologize to her. It was kind of rude to call her out like that."

Ichigo shook his head. "She is also very forgiving and have a good heart. She wouldn't hold it against you. We do what we can to protect her."

"I hear you. I'm an outsider and shouldn't have spoken out like that."

"Its cool really. You took it better than anyone I've known." He chugged back the glass.

Chuckling, she turned to face him, staring up at him without a word. At some point she would have to say something. The air between them and not only that, it would be hard to trek in since he didn't find her worthy, and she knew.

Ichigo looked back to her. Slightly flustered now that she was looking at him. "What?"

Wherever her mind took her to, showed in her expression. Zephyr, furiously blushing, quickly turned to look away from him. "Its funny how fate has a way of speaking." She too chugged back a glass of champagne, feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Dont think that much in to it Starlight. It's a small world in this little circle. You know Grimmjow and that pretty much explain a lot."

"You know, I've never actually said it was okay for you to call me Starlight!" chugging back another glass before slamming it on the table.

Ichigo spoke to himself, oblivious to the fact that he just confirmed what she always knew. "S—Sorry?"

This was stupid. Upset because she only knew the truth to why Grimmjow was so well known. He was a bad boy, between fights, the ladies, and the fact that he was damn good at doing both with good looks to match, there was no possible way a man of his caliber can go unnoticed to anyone. Exhaling out the bullshit, Zephyr fully turned to the confused man waiting for a explanation. "My bad. Just…a lot come up when you talk about _him_."

He leant against the table crossing his arms. "Its that bad?"

"You wouldn't want to know about my man problems. Trust me." She scoffed.

"Hmm. You're right. But what else is there to do? Everyone is leaving with no other plans in mind. My schedule is clear for the night."

"You sure. I mean your friends are going in the house and we're stuck with the cleaning crew."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to clean." He laughed.

Deciding to lean against the table as well, Zephyr crossed her arms, looking to the guest leaving and some lingering to talk. "So let's talk about you."

Laughing, Ichigo looked to the side of him down at her. Truly curious. "You really want to know about me?" Shaking her head yes, Ichigo beckoned her for a walk and of course she followed.

It was a slow stroll towards the bridge and away from people. At first he didn't say anything and only looked to the sky, embracing the light wind. Zephyr followed suit, looking to the clear skies filled with stars and the crescent moon. "Can I be honest with you?"

She looked to him, their pace coming to just one step at a time. "Sure."

"Sorry for leaving earlier without saying. I was already late to the clinic and I had to meet up for this. That was rude of me…"

Smiling, Zephyr shook her head. "Its not that serio—"

"…And I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Looking to the back of him, Zephyr didn't realize while he kept moving, she stood frozen. Noticing this, she quickly caught to him as he made it to the bridge. It was just a simple kiss, not much for him to think about her, but he did. "Thinking about me?"

"Its only natural, right?"

"I guess you're right. Just never figured someone like you would be thinking about me."

"That's dumb to say."

Jokingly she twisted her lips. "Its really not. I mean you're def someone who I would least expect to be thinking about a woman. You been celibate for, what, two years? You're quite backed up." Mumbling the last part.

"Hmph." He looked down to the river when they made ro the bridge, leaning against the railing. "now that I am, I can always tell the intentions of people."

"So women just flock to you like that!?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Believe it or not. But I'm not a guy who always want sex. Don't get my wrong, I am a man. But I also have control.."

"Its not hard to believe. The trickery is that you're celibate because of that?"

"Not really. It's something far deeper than that."

"I'm all ears."

'_She would want to know that huh?'_ sighing deeply, Ichigo shifted his weight. "That would be a tale for another time."

He could see the disappointment Weighting on her. "Bummer." So she murmured.

"What, no fight?"

Zephyr leant her elbows on the rail, holding her chin as she looked to the sky. "I'm not one to pry someone. When you're comfortable to tell me, then I'll listen. I could only wait until then."

"Hmm." He hummed. Silence between them until he thought about a peculiar person, and how he got _her_. Staring at her, reluctant to speak his mind, but he was Ichigo of course. "Sorry but how the hell you, of all people, meet Grimmjow?"

Ichigo must have felt foolish for asking because she laughed and recovered quickly when she noticed his eyebrow raising in a question.

Clearing her throat. She gave him the bland truth. "He caught me at a vulnerable time. I needed work. He was a Bouncer at a event I was booked for. I was also single and just looking to have fun. A year later and my emotions are tied to him."

"See where that got you?"

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Don't judge me forty year old virgin!"

"Tch, I'm far from forty. Besides you're the one with white hair!"

Zephyr fixed her mouth to retort only to dismiss it with a small chuckle. "Anyway! I just been waiting on him. You know? Just to be mine and mine alone."

"Grimmjow and monogamy doesn't sound right together."

She huffed out a laugh. "How long have you known him?"

"Long enough to see why he is with you."

Bringing her curiosity to the highest peak, Zephyr stared at him. "Meaning?"

Ichigo almost felt bad for her. Looking to him with those puppy dog eyes waiting for him to answer. Shrugging. "Speaking on another man and his relationship isnt something I do."

"Just tell me." She urged, tugging on his elbow.

"Starlight, it's obvious he's stringing you along. You don't see that?"

Her eyes dropped from him to the river once she leant against the bridge. "I know. I suppose I just needed to hear it from someone else."

"It wasn't my place to speak on it."

"No…I gave you that role. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for that kind of realization." She chuckled. "you shouldn't have to bear that burden."

"Well I didn't say it wasn't your fault." He laughed. " but listen. We all need someone to talk to, just let it all out right?"

"Yeah. But you know Grimmjow. You don't know me." She looked back to his side profile. '_Let's change that…_' was what she wanted to say next.

"A little off topic, but I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss."

Suddenly her eyes brightened then quickly she composed her self from the excitement. "Really?"

He turned to look at her already staring at him. "To be quite Frank, you were on my mind all day today. What I said before, I was serious about leaving you like that. I felt pretty bad."

"And like before, it's cool. Nothing serious."

Before she knew it, she felt his hand massage her neck up tracing up to her chin so his thumb was slowly tickling her flesh.

With goosebumps raising, Zephyr felt a burning sensation fill her face and closing her eyes anticipating what was going to happen next until he spoke.

"This little guy, just landed on you. That's good luck!"

'_What!?_' she almost fell out when he brought the lightning bug next to her face. "Oh. Thank you." She spoke through clinched teeth as she faked a smile.

He let the insect fly off the tip of his finger to the rest. Only looking back at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing, "No, just got my Hope's high for something that I was foolish to think would happen."

"Like this…"

Surprising her, Ichigo slowly lifted her head when he stepped to her. Bringing his face down to her as their lips touched.

Zephyr exhaled relief through her nose. Moaning with satisfaction when she realized Ichigo was kissing her again. Fading in and out of reality. Heating up with every second that passed. Fingertips traveled up his arm, idly resting on his shoulder falling deeper into him. Like always however, Ichigo stepped back keeping from settling.

"Dammit." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"What?"

"This is why I'm celibant."

"What!?" her eyes looking all over his face.

"I don't want to complicate things for you. Just something I had to confirm..."

He walked passed her until she grabbed his arm. "You cant just do something like that and walk off." Her eyes directly in his lips telling him she wanted to taste him more. She bit her lip, walking in to him. "I was thinking about you this morning. Wanting to wake up to your face."

He chuckled. "We cant do this Starlight."

"You're right. Sorry!" groaning, Zephyr stepped back grabbing her head. "um maybe we should go back inside where _everyone_ is at? Or maybe I should leave? Yeah that sound like the better option." This time it was her turn to walk pass him.

"Wait."

Zephyr stopped in mid stride, turning to see him looking at her. "I know this is straight forward and a bit of hypocrisy, but stay a little while, if you don't feel up to it, then I would like to see you again."

"Thought you didn't want to complicate things for me."

Ichigo chuckled. Placing his hands in his pockets, tilting his head. "Call me selfish."

"Okay. I suppose this come with a catch?"

"Keep you hands to yourself. And I'll do the same."

"But you were the one th—"

"I know I know I know!" he exclaimed walking to her side. "let's just go inside."

**°•○●○•°**

Slowly blinking from the ceiling to the clock on his night stand. He looked back to the ceiling of his bedroom not a lick of sleep over taking him. His phone didn't jingle for quite some time and It's been five hours since he receive a text from her. "She didn't text me back."

He wasn't talking to anyone specifically. It was to the fact that he was just speaking out loud, but of course, being that the company that was laying on her stomach beside him in her naked form was what helped keep him awake and his mind temporarily free of the woman haunting his thoughts. She turned her head to face him, sliding her body closer to him, awake and once again horny. A soft hand moved across his chiseled chest. "And that's a problem?" she spoke in the crook of his neck, her eyes hidden by her messy bangs.

He scoffed, folding his hands behind his head "…Not likely."

"What do you have to worry about then?" her leg rose to his waist, now straddling him.

His focus stayed on the ceiling. That was the problem. There was nothing he should worry about. He already have a bad piece of ass kissing over his abs ready to ride his dick and yet this wasn't doing it for him. It was cool a couple of hours ago, but the more he settled in to bed, the more he thought about wasting his gas waiting for the witch to get home only to stand him up!? Him of all people? She must have lost her fucking mind.

His eyes shifted down to the woman he had in his control now. She moved down to the foot of the bed, tracing the head of his dick around her lips, "Maybe this will cheer you up?" she spoke into his manhood like a mic.

He remained silent, his face stoic, his demeanor content. However that was only on the outside. Internally his pride was shaken. That bitch just had to rebel against him. His thoughts ran rapid. Wondering what she was doing with the bastard she told him about. The last of her text ringing in his mind like a mantra. '_Oh you wouldn't believe whose here. Finally someone I know._' Twice they ran into each other. Just by the qed of them being together, like a animal, he could already smell the pheromones she was emitting and he already know the bastard would picked up on it.

Before his thoughts turned to being unbearable, his dick felt the bottom of the woman throat, the sound of her gagging and choking on his manhood brought him to life. Slowly and roughly he balled her hair in his fist, fucking her mouth hoping that this trivial thought would disappear from his mind or this random woman was going to have a long night and a unforgiving morning.


End file.
